Harry Potter and the Elements of Magic
by Emerald Earth
Summary: OotP SPOILERS! A 6th year fic Voldemort’s quest for the weapon which is being protected by the order continues. Strange events start happening at Hogwarts and the students all suspect the new exchange students are to blame but Harry, Ron, and Hermione k
1. Begin Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does… or maybe Warner Bros. Does. I'm not quite sure… all I know is that I'm not making any money off of this so please don't sue me.

Harry Potter and the Elements of Magic 

Summery: OotP SPOILERS!!! A 6th year fic. Voldemort's quest for the weapon, which is being protected by the order, continues. Strange events start happening at Hogwarts and the students all suspect the new exchange students are to blame but Harry, Ron, and Hermione know better... (H/Hr, R/OC)

A/N: Well, this is my first real fic. I hope I did an ok job. I had started writing a 5th year one but OotP came out so it's kind of impossible now. I COMMAND THEE TO REVIEW!!! Wow I'm ok… really… but please review, I want feedback so I can make the story better.

Chapter 1: Begin Again

Harry rolled over in bed, debating whether or not to wake up. Reality was something he had tried to avoid at all costs this summer though sleep wasn't much better. If he slept, he would dream of the death of Sirius, Cedric, professor Umbridge's rule, Grawp, the centaurs, the prophesy… the list seemed to go on forever. While if he woke up, he couldn't pretend all these events were just dreams. The latter choice reigned supreme, as always, and Harry crawled out of bed. As he did, he heard the familiar tapping at the window signaling Hedwig's return. He opened the window and the owl flew to him, brandishing a roll of parchment in his face.

"Thanks, Hed," said Harry in a zombie-like way. Hedwig then nipped his ear affectionately and flew over to her perch to sleep.

Harry walked over to his desk and unfurled the letter.

_Hey Harry,_

_Glad to hear you're alive and well… at least… you say you're well. You're letters are getting shorter and shorter. What's up? We're all worried about you… Mum's nearly panicking. We're probably all over reacting but I just thought I'd put that out there. Anyway, you're birthday's next week (like you forgot…) and we were all wondering if you'd want to come to The Burrow (we'll pick you up tomorrow at noon if it's alright). Dumbledore said it would be ok and Hermione's coming this week anyway; I think it would be good for all of us to get together. Plus, we could all compare how horribly we failed the astronomy O.W.L.s and go to Diagon Ally together. Just write us back and we'll figure out a way to get you here if you want to come._

_Talk to you soon,_

_Ron_

_P.S. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is making record business. Mum is disappointed that they dropped out of school but she's still supporting them._

Harry was shocked; he _had_ forgotten it was his birthday next week. He would certainly be glad to get out of the Dursley's much earlier than he had expected to. It wasn't encouraging that they immediately left a room as soon as Harry entered it. Though at the same time, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to deal with people, they would just want to talk about Sirius, not exactly his favorite topic at the moment.

He decided it would be fun to go to The Burrow. The hecticness of the Weasley household would surely take his mind off of things. He took out a fresh piece of parchment from Dudley's old desk and wrote his reply.

_Ron,_

_I'm sorry my replies have been so short lately; I guess I've just had a lot on my mind. It sounds like a great idea to come by your house. I'll tell the Dursleys if they sit still long enough but if they don't just come and pick me up anyway. They won't care. As for astronomy, I suspect I'll get a D for sure. I'm glad your brothers are doing well for themselves, we're going to have to drop by them while we're in Diagon Ally of course._

_See you soon,_

_Harry_

"Hedwig, I have another letter for you," Harry called. Hedwig merely opened one eye a crack and threw him a look of utmost disgust. "Look, I'm sorry I have to send you out again so soon" Harry said exasperatedly, "but please just take this to Ron."

Hedwig sat on her perch for a moment, staring at him with her newly opened eyes, and reluctantly flew over.

"Thanks," said Harry, tying the note to her leg. Hedwig nipped his ear, harder than usual this time, and flew out the open window.

Harry watched her fly out into the pink post-dawn sky until she was merely a speck on the smooth horizon. Once she left, Harry started packing for lack of anything better to do. The Dursleys wouldn't be up for another hour so he wouldn't be able to ask permission until then.

He gathered his old robes and was about to put them in his trunk when he discovered the broken shards of Sirius's two-way mirror. Guilt rushed through his body once again remembering how it could have saved his godfather's life, and several of his friends' injuries. Guilt was swiftly replaced by anger of his own stupidity and his quickly chucked his pillow at the wall with all his might.

"God damn it! Why do I screw everything up?" he sobbed and threw himself onto the sagging mattress.

***

Breakfast with the Dursleys was never a pleasant experience. The only good thing is that they had finally given up on Dudley's diet to prevent mass starvation. Harry thought it best to spring his plans on his porky uncle as soon as he finished his ham and cheese omelet.

"Er, Uncle Vernon?"

"What is it boy?"

"My friend Ron, you've met him, wanted to know if I could spend the rest of the summer with him. They would pick me up tomorrow at noon and you wouldn't have to deal with me until next summer," Harry said rather quickly hoping that his uncle wouldn't catch all of it.

Vernon sat for a moment, his face turning a brilliant shade of magenta, considering his options. Harry could tell that getting rid of him several weeks earlier than they had ever hoped for was a rather wonderful idea for him but dealing with the Weasleys again…

Vernon glanced towards his living room, "how will they be picking you up, car?"

"Er… I think so… yeah…" Harry replied.

"And it'll just be them right? Because we haven't been mistreating you too horribly this summer, have we?"

Harry suppressed a laugh. He doubted being avoided at all costs would be considered treating him well by most people but for the Dursleys, it was certainly an improvement. The order probably wouldn't be called in.

"I don't think so…"

"Well alright then, the sooner you leave, the better."

"Thanks," Harry replied and left the table without another word.

***

Harry finished packing in a much better mood than he had been in when he started. He had spent every birthday he could remember with the Dursleys and they never gave him as much as a second glance. Now he was going to spend it with his two best friends _and_ have a party. He couldn't wait.

A/N: well what do you think? I don't think it's too bad. The chapters will get longer once I think of more to say (the Dursley house isn't very exciting, ok?). Just** REVIEW** and I'll get the next chapter out ASAP. Remember, I eat **REVIEW**s so I won't be able to keep writing unless you **REVIEW** because I will starve and die. So remember to **REVIEW**!!! Hmm… that was settle don't you think *cough**REVIEW**cough*


	2. Enlightenment, Argument, Amusement

Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I STILL don't own Harry Potter *gasp*. I am merely writing this story out of my own amusement and am not making any money off of it. With that said, I don't see any reason for Warner Bros. to sue me.

Harry Potter and the Elements of Magic 

Summery: OotP SPOILERS!!! A 6th year fic. Voldemort's quest for the weapon, which is being protected by the order, continues. Strange events start happening at Hogwarts and the students all suspect the new exchange students are to blame, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione know better... (H/Hr, R/OC)

Rating: PG-13 (just in case)

A/N: wow… I got over 30 reviews!!! I am so happy right now you guys wouldn't be able to believe it! I didn't really think I'd get such a huge response but people obviously wanted more so… SECOND CHAPTER!!! I hope you like it. Harry's 16th birthday party, OWL results, and Hermione gets back from vacation.

As for all mechanical errors, spel chequer is my scapegoat. Lol scapegoat is a reeeeally cool word. I just realized that… scapegoat scapegoat scapegoat!!! Ok I'm gonna stop now and start writing!

Chapter 2: Enlightenment, Argument, and Amusement

Harry yawned as he pulled back his bedspread. Another summer at the Dursley's was finally over. He still couldn't believe that he was getting away from the Dursleys so soon. Although this summer in particular had slightly better than usual since the Dursley's treated him a little better than dirt after meeting the order, he was still looking forward to having a proper birthday party. He quickly got dressed and went down to breakfast.

***

It was 12:30 when the Weasleys came. They had somehow borrowed a ministry car and Ron helped Harry load his things into the magically enlarged trunk. 

"Got everything, mate?" he asked as they loaded Hedwig into the spacious backseat last.

"I think so," Harry replied while walking back to the house for one last check, "Yep, bye everyone."

The Dursleys didn't even turn a head, not that Harry cared.

***

The first week at the Weasley's passed by quickly and, for the most part, uneventfully. No one brought up Sirius and Harry was very thankful for it. Hermione arrived on Saturday and her vacation was a great contrast to the laziness of Harry and Ron's.

"We went to visit relatives in the U.S. and while we were there we visited Salem as well. The old 17th century muggles were so barbaric! They should have known that they couldn't kill witches by burning them; they were just killing thousands of their own. Needless to say, there isn't as high density of magic people out there but there are still quite a few since it is a rather large country."

"Er… Hermione?" Ron interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Is there anything that you can tell us about your break… without quoting it from a textbook?" 

Harry smiled and shook his head._ That's my Hermione_, he thought.__

"Yes in fact there is," she continued coldly, glaring at Ron, " they don't seem to have a problem with V-Voldemort over there."

"What?" Harry and Ron exclaimed in disbelief.

"I know, I could hardly believe it myself when I heard. I bet that's only because V-Voldemort doesn't want to bite off more than he can chew. He probably won't try to take over other continents until he's got Europe under control… and that won't happen with Dumbledore around… Right?"

There was an awkward pause among the three of them.

"Er… actually… there's probably something I should tell you guys…" Harry said rather quietly.

His two best friends looked at him quickly with anxious looks on their faces.

"W-what is it, Harry?" asked Ron.

Harry took a deep breath, "well, you know how Voldemort was after the prophecy at the Department of Mysteries," nods of agreement from Ron and Hermione, he continued, "well, after Neville smashed it, we all thought it was gone forever. But… it turns out that the person who made the prophecy was Professor Trelawney and she told it to Dumbledore who of course told me."

Hermione snorted, "and we believe Trelawney because…?"

"We believe Trelawney because I saw her in Dumbledore's Pensieve and she was acting _exactly_ the same way as she did when she predicted the rise of Voldemort back in our third year and that turned out to be true now didn't it. Well anyway, I won't get into the details of it but basically I have to kill Voldemort or he has to kill me. No ways around it."

"A-are you sure?" asked Hermione, not liking either of the possibilities.

"Yes, I am quite sure. The things that determine who it's about have already happened. I'm just not to thrilled that I'm destined to kill someone… even if he is evil," Harry decided to add an after thought, "unless of course he kills me. I suppose it would be a lot easier that way, just get it over with real—"

"_Don't even say that," hissed Hermione whose face was now white with fear._

"Yeah, mate, we all know you can kill the slimy git. You've shown him up before," said Ron in a confident voice though his parchment colored face gave him away.

Harry tried to give an encouraging smile, found it too hard, and gave up halfway through resulting in an unenthusiastic shrug.

"Er… why don't we go inside? Maybe our OWLs have come in…" said Hermione, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," said Ron quickly.

As good of an idea it was, the OWL results were not there. They arrived the next Tuesday morning.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione, OWLs are here," called over breakfast.

Audible groans escaped the recipients as they took their respective letters and Hermione looked so anxious she was on the verge of tears. Harry opened his with trembling hands as he heard the others do the same.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_Enclosed are your OWL results. You will find a list of all course exams you took as well as the respective grade next to it. There is also a list of classes you will be expected to take as well as a list of elective classes that Hogwarts has to offer. Final course selections are to be owled to Hogwarts no later than Thursday July 30th._

_Thank you for your cooperation and good luck,_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

_Head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority_

Harry took a deep breath and took out the second sheet of parchment

_OWLs for: Harry James Potter_

_Theory of Charms: E_

_Practical Charms: E_

_Theory of Transfiguration: E_

_Practical Transfiguration: O_

_Theory of Herbology: O_

_Practical Herbology: E_

_Theory of Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Practical Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Theory of Potions: O_

_Practical Potions: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Theory of Astronomy: A_

_Practical Astronomy: D_

_Divination: T_

_History of Magic: D_

_This gives you a total of 12 OWLs. _

Harry read and reread the sheet about 10 times in quick succession and he still couldn't believe it.

"I got Os in _Potions_?" he exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Ron and Hermione both gasped.

"Er… I mean… no offense, Harry, but potions isn't exactly your best subject and an _O," Hermione quickly explained._

"Yeah, I don't get it either… it must have something to do with McGonnagal…"

"What would Professor McGonnagal have to do with you getting an O on your Potions OWLs?" asked a perplexed Ron.

"Well… last year in career advice she got in a fight with Umbridge about me being an Auror. She ended up saying that she'd 'assist me in becoming an Auror if it was the last thing she does'…" explained Harry.

"I still don't think that she'd have the authority to change your OWL results… I mean that's a ministry thing isn't it?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, I think Ron's right… I guess you just do a lot better without Snape breathing down your neck constantly…" said Hermione.

"Yeah…" said Harry, "Anyway, how did you guys do?"

"Well, I think I did alright… I got 15 OWLs. The only thing I didn't pass was Practical Astronomy… what about you, Ron?"  
"Better than I thought… I managed to get an E in theory of and an A in practical charms… despite the whole mushroom incident… total I got 8… both charms, practical transfiguration, both DADA, both Herbology, and History of Magic… I'll never understand how I got that last one…"  
"Good job," said Hermione.  
"Yeah well… I guess I won be a prefect this year… Harry got 4 more OWLs than me…" said Ron glumly.  
"You don't know that—"   
"Yeah, I DO know that, Hermione, perfect Potter always gets everything!" said Ron rather loudly and he stormed up to his room without another word.  
Harry and Hermione stood open-mouthed for several minutes after he left.  
"Well," said harry breaking the silence, "he may be able to beat Malfoy one of these days…"  
"Don't say that, Harry. He'll snap out of it soon," said Hermione anxiously.  
"Oh, he will. I just hope he does before tonight. I want to be able to sleep in a bed," said Harry matter-of-factly.

The next time they saw Ron was at dinner that night and he showed no signs of snapping out of it. 

"Ron could you pass the potatoes please?" asked Hermione nervously.

Ron passed them without a word. Harry and Hermione exchanged nervous glances and Mrs. Weasley noticed the stiffness. 

"So, have you three decided on what classes you will be taking yet?" she asked.

Ron grunted indistinctly.

Hermione started babbling on and on about what classes she was going to take, why she wanted to take them, what she was looking forward to about them, and what she was dreading most.

Harry was mortified. He hadn't put ANY thought into what classes he would take; he hadn't even looked at the course sheet.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to notice that this obviously wasn't the best conversation starter, "does anyone want cake? I want cake. I'll go get it now… would any of you like some as well?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded their heads unenthusiastically while Ginny, ignored until now, looked at the three of them anxiously, "er… what's up you guys?"

Ron gave her the death glare, Hermione looked at her with a look of "lord save me from these maniacs", and Harry's look seemed to say, "Ron's jealous of the boy who is being stalked by Voldemort at this very moment again".

"Ooh. Chill, Ron. Just because Harry got more OWLs than you doesn't mean you should stop talking to him," Ginny pieced together.

"You have absolutely NO authority over who I'm not talking to!" said an irritated Ron.

"Oh please. You can't keep getting in stupid little rows every time Harry one-ups you. You win some, you lose some. Get over it."

Ron was still mumbling angrily to himself when Mrs. Weasley came back into the kitchen.

"I have cake! Anybody want it?"

There was a wave of general agreement from all across the table followed by silence as the cake was devoured.

Unfortunately for Harry, Ron was not over his "stupid little row" by bedtime that night. Despite a rather long and nasty argument with his mother, Ron had succeeded in kicking Harry out of his room.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry," said Mrs. Weasley while fixing up the living room couch to form a makeshift bed, "I hate it when Ron gets this way. He's so stubborn sometimes. I would offer you Fred and George's old room but… well… that's Fred and George's old room. You would be taking your life in your hands sleeping in there. Percy's old room would have worked too but when he moved out he locked the door so that even _alohamora_ won't open it. This'll do I suppose."

"It's fine, really," said Harry for what must have been the tenth time that night. He wished he hadn't wrecked the knife Sirius had given him… _'No, I've been through this… I'm not going to think about Sirius,' Harry reminded himself._

He said goodnight to Mrs. Weasley and crawled into the mass of blankets and cushions to find it much more comfortable than he had expected. As tired as he was, he pulled out his OWL results and took out the sheet of elective choices.

Elective Choices for Sixth Year Students 

Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts – learn advanced jinxes and counter-           jinxes to aide you in dark situations.

_Occlumency- `learn to clear your mind in a meditative state and protect it from invasion._

_Herbology in Potions—learn how the properties of different plants contribute to potions. An emphasis is placed on healing potions._

_Anamagi and Metamorphmagi **a select course** -- those participating in NEWT Preparatory Transfiguration can choose to learn how to turn into an animal at will or, if they have the talent, alter their appearance at will._

The list must have had about twenty options on it but Harry had a feeling which one he would have to be taking: Occlumency.  He scanned the rest of the courses ending with,

Muggles and You—learn everything and anything about the social habits of muggles in Europe and how you can avoid offense while working with them.

At the bottom he saw a hastily written letter in familiar loopy handwriting:

_Harry,_

_There is no need for you to take Occlumency as your elective. You will be taking private lessons with me this year; they will end as soon as you master it instead of the entire term as the class does. I have my suggestions for what classes would be useful in your future but I daresay you would like to choose for yourself._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Horrible as it was to have to do Occlumency again, at least he wouldn't have to deal with Snape any more than he had to. NEWT Preparatory Potions would provide plenty of his happy smiling face thank you very much.

With Occlumency out of the way, there was really only one choice to consider: Animagi. Harry probably would have chosen it anyway though; he had always wanted to learn how to do it since he had learned his father had been one. Despite his slightly worsened feelings towards his dad, Harry still thought being an animagus was a cool idea. He checked the box next to the course and put it in the extra envelope provided. He would send Hedwig with it in the morning.  
  
Ron's bad mood continued all he way to Friday July 31st. he stayed mostly out of the way while the rest of the group was making preparations for Harry's birthday party leaving Harry feeling rather awkward. It was Ron who had invited him after all…

"You really don't have to go through all this trouble, Mrs. Weasley," he said.

"Oh nonsense, Harry, really it'd no trouble at all," she replied shooting up multicolored streamers by the ceiling, "you're like family to all of us, even Ron no matter how mad he might get. He won't stay like this for long though, he never does. He'll cheer up when Fred and George get here."

Harry hesitated, "Fred and George… they aren't bringing any food… are they?"

Molly laughed, "oh no, not that I know of at least… I wouldn't recommend going near anything that has the slightest possibility of being from them though… just in case…"

When the party started around six that night, it seemed as though the whole of Gryffindor Tower, past and present, had shown up. He hung out with Hermione most of the time and they wandered around talking to random people for a while when they finally encountered Fred and George both of whom were sporting their acid green dragon skin jackets again.

"Harry! We were wondering when we'd get to see the birthday boy!" George greeted gleefully.

"Uh oh…"

"Oh don't worry so much, we're not going to torment you THAT much," said Fred.

"As a matter of fact, we would like present you with this as a sign of our fond birthday wishes," said George handing Harry a rather badly wrapped box.

"Thanks," said Harry, quickly taking the gift and hiding it behind his back. Changing the subject he said, "So… how's the store?"

"Wonderful thank you… aren't you going to open your present?" asked Fred, his voice full of mock hurt.

"Er…" the whole room was watching now, curious what the twins had gotten Harry. He took a deep breath, "ok…"

He opened the box and was extremely grateful that it hadn't exploded in his face. The first thing he pulled out was a rather formal looking birthday card with large curly lettering on the front. He gave a sideways glance towards Fred who gave him a thumbs-up in return. 

The moment he opened the card, he wished that he hadn't. It started singing 'Happy Birthday" very loudly and off key. Harry frantically shut the card but it refused to stay closed and kept singing despite his efforts to silence it. As it continued, Harry discovered that it had more creative lyrics as it finished its first verse.

_Happy birthday to you_

_You belong in a zoo_

_You smell like a monkey_

_And you look like one too._

By this time the entire house must have been howling but the card kept going.

_Happy birthday to you_

_Gee, what happened to you?_

_I've got a new boggart_

_The reflection of you._

_Happy birthday to you_

_I'm afraid that I'm through_

_I'm just happy to say_

Happy birthday to you 

The card then shut itself and burst into flames, much like a howler.

"Babbling Birthday Cards, six sickles a piece," said George over the roaring crowd, "now, young Harry, time to open your present."

Harry then pulled out a birthday cupcake. It wasn't really a bad looking cupcake. In fact, it would be quite appetizing if it had been given by anyone besides the twins. Harry stared at the purple icinged dessert apprehensively until he could take it no longer. _The sooner I eat the stupid thing, the sooner it'll be over and we can all laugh it off,_ he thought. With that, Harry tightly shut his eyes and shoved the whole thing in his mouth, chewed just long enough to register that it was chocolate, and swallowed. He stood there feeling rather stupid for several seconds while absolutely nothing happened. And then… and then…

"BOO!" shouted George breaking the silence and causing the already paranoid Harry to jump. To everyone's surprise, he did not come straight back down. He instead kept right on rising up to the ceiling at high speed and hit it with a deafening thud and groans from the crowd before bouncing back down to the ground feeling extremely light-headed.

"And THAT, ladies and gentlemen, is the Jump for Joy Cupcake. A galleon each for Hogwarts students, a bargain! Don't forget to visit us at ninety-three Diagon Ally and check out our entire new party line INCLUDING the triumphant return of Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs," said Fred.

Hermione, as soon as she was able to stop laughing, kept frantically asking the dazed but laughing Harry if he was ok while shouting furious questions at the hysterical twins including, "how can you do that to your friend?" and "what if he was _outside_?"

"Hey, you were laughing too," said Ron walking over.

"Yeah well…" she seemed to be at loss for a comeback, "I see you're talking to us again."

"That I am. I figured… his life couldn't be _that_ perfect but I have to admit… that present really was the icing on the cake."

"Haha," said Hermione sarcastically, "it's like a pun or something."

The rest of the party was pretty much a blur to Harry. Hermione explained it by his concussion while Ron remained convinced that Fred and George had put something in that cupcake. Either way, he had a gut feeling that it had gone well and he went to bed that night rather content for the first time in a long while.

A/N: sorry that took so long to write… I'm not used to having to write so much. I'll try to update more quickly. All I have to say is THANK YOU!!!!! You guys are sooo great! 31** review**s *does a demented little Irish jig*!!! I was thinking more like 10… I'm so happy! But you do realize that I now have a new standard for you all so live up to it! AKA **REVIEW!!!!!!** Hmmm… I hope I'll get more… and now I shall reply to some** review**s! (You can skip this if you want… it's probably really boring)

**Kim**: I know who you are and you should be ashamed of yourself! You haven't even read the 5th book and you're reading a fanfic that is oh so clearly marked for spoilers… tisk tisk and I think that you REALLY exaggerated in your review.

**Sulwen of Great Smials**: of course he's not dead… never… and no duh Ron and Hermione are gonna get together… but they'll drive each other nuts and break up to pursue more compatible people. *COUGHharryandhermioneforeverCOUGH* 

**Hermione 'DB' Granger**: yeah OC does mean other character… and OC aren't her initials. I shall try 2 put SOME fluff in but not enough for it to be nauseating *gag*

**Future Dictator of the World**: Good luck with that and if you don't kill me (please don't *cowers in the corner*) can I have a seat of power?

And to all of you, I hope I live up to your expectations… I'll try to get into the actual plot soon.

If you have any questions about the story, I'll e-mail you if I have the answer. I have the main plot down pretty well (I HAVE had it spinning around in my head for the past three years trying to find a time when it would make some sense in accordance to JK's plot) but I'm winging the details as I go along so bear with me.

 Coming up next: Diagon Ally!


	3. And That Isn’t the Worst of my Problems

Disclaimer: wow, I bet you REALLY thought that I own Harry Potter. That I have the creative genius that it takes to write such a brilliant series. I am flattered. But I don't. I don't own Harry Potter, Hogwarts, Diagon Ally, Voldemort, Muggles, etc. etc. etc. They belong to either a. the creative genius J.K. Rowling B. the publishing company Scholastic or C. the annoying monopoly Warner Bros. Having said that, please don't sue.

Harry Potter and the Elements of Magic

Summery: OotP SPOILERS!!! A 6th year fic. Voldemort's quest for the weapon, which is being protected by the order, continues. Strange events start happening at Hogwarts and the students all suspect the new exchange students are to blame, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione know better... (H/Hr, R/OC)

Rating: PG-13 (just in case)

A/N: fewer reviews than last ch. But still over 10 so I'm very happy! Lol ok anyway, this chapter will focus on the usual pre-Hogwarts Diagon Ally trip and all that stuff. I don't really have much to say this time *gasp* so I'll just shut up and get on with the story.

Chapter Three

Diagon Ally

When Harry woke up the morning after his party, he immediately thought that someone was attempting to drill a hole through the top of his skull. He opened his eyes and the flaming orange surroundings didn't help the feeling. Looking around for anything that didn't look radioactive, Harry saw a pile of presents at the foot of his bed. _Oh right_, he thought, _I had my party last night_. Thoughts of the previous day rushed through his mind ending with his painful collision with the ceiling. "That would explain the headache," he muttered.

Groaning from the dull throbbing in his head, he got out of bed and started looking at his gifts. There was nothing out of the ordinary from most (the twins' gift was seemingly the most unique) until he got to the gifts from his two best friends. He opened the more crudely wrapped present first.

Harry,

16 years old… only one more year until you're of age, huh. You know what you're going to do with yourself? Auror I suppose… I'm glad you got the grades for it. Let's just hope you don't end up like Moody. 

I'm sorry I've been such a prat lately. It's just that being a prefect was the only thing that made me… I dunno… not just another Weasley. Now you're gonna be a prefect and more than likely the Quidditch captain… whatever it's stupid. Isn't this supposed to be a birthday card?

Anyway, happy birthday and I hope you'll forgive me.

Ron

Harry was certainly glad that Ron was officially talking to him but the card brought up an interesting point. Would he be captain of the Quidditch team? He wasn't even sure if he was still on it. Though he was positive his ban on the sport would be lifted since Umbridge was gone, he was still off the team wasn't he? Ron probably had a good shot at the position.

After milling this around in his head for a while, Harry decided that he really wouldn't mind Ron being Quidditch captain. He deserved it and besides, he would have enough going on this year with all those NEWT classes and possibly being a prefect.

After all this Harry finally realized that he still hadn't opened the rest of Ron's gift. He quickly tore off the Chudley Cannons wrapping paper and found the book A Revised Edition Of Seeker Strategies, by Hunter Dexterity. When opened, he found the book not only had descriptions of the moves but pictures showing them being executed as well. _Wow, this will come in handy. I still want to try the Wronski Feint though,_ thought Harry.

Harry placed the book on his trunk and shoved the wrapping paper onto the floor before opening Hermione's gift.

Dear Harry,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! I do hope you're alright. I got so worried after you hit the ceiling so hard.

__

Wow, Hermione never struck me as a last minute card writer, thought Harry.

I know what you're thinking: "wow Hermione wrote this the night before she gave it to me? That's so not Hermione-ish,"

At that Harry couldn't help but crack up. They knew each other _way_ too well.

It's just that I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. I've been paranoid since… well… forever really but especially since Voldemort came back. I just want you to be careful and don't do anything rash. I know I must sound like a worrywart but I just don't know what I'd do if I lost you. 

Well this hasn't been a very happy birthday card has it? I'm sorry. Well, happy birthday and good luck. I really do hope you become a prefect.

Love,

Hermione

Harry felt his heart skip a beat when he read the last few lines. _What the heck was that?_ He thought, _Hermione's one of your best friends, this hasn't happened before…_

Harry shook his head and brushed off his thoughts. Ron was right, that cupcake really must have had something in it besides chocolate.

He opened the attached parcel and found…

"A _diary_?" he muttered in disgust. He opened the book and found more of Hermione's neat handwriting.

Yes, Harry, a diary. You don't have to use it but I thought it was a good idea. You never really want to talk about what's going through your head and I know there's not just static, especially now. If you keep all this up you're just going to explode constantly like you did last year or end up like Cho. Believe me you don't want to end up like Cho. So just give it a try and see if it helps. It's just a normal muggle diary. I promise it's not possessed by an evil dark wizard.

Well, it might be worth a try, thought Harry as he clumsily got to his feet (the constant throbbing was messing up his coordination) and stumbled downstairs for breakfast.

"Harry, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked the moment Harry sat down at the kitchen table.

__

Do I really look *that* bad? Harry thought, _I guess I must_, he answered after seeing the looks on Ron and Hermione's faces. "Yeah, my head kinda hurts though, do you have any potion for it?"

"Of course, dear, let me just go get it," replied Mrs. Weasley who immediately flipped the bacon and set off to the pantry.

"Told you they drugged that cupcake"

"They did NOT drug the cupcake. Well… they obviously charmed it but that's different. His head hurts because he hit the ceiling"

"You think what you want to think but that was no ordinary cupcake."

"Oh please, you're brothers aren't selling drugged cupcakes."

"Whatever you say…"

Hermione was about to retort but Mrs. Weasley came back with the potion just in time.

"Just drink the whole thing, dear," she said handing Harry a beaker of bright blue potion.

"Thanks," murmured Harry as he downed the whole thing in one gulp, the pain vanishing almost instantly.

"'Morning," greeted Ginny who had just walked into the kitchen, "did the school letters come yet?"

"Actually I was about to tell all of you. They came this morning and we'll be going to Diagon Ally after breakfast so you should read over your lists and get your stuff ready," replied Mrs. Weasley, tossing pale yellow envelopes to each of the students.

"Wow, I made Quidditch captain! That's a bit odd but I'm not complaining. Well, now I am, dress robes again? What now?" groaned Ron.

"Oh don't worry, Ron, I'm sure we'll find you something," said Harry, "hmm… I'm a prefect. Weird. Jeez there's a lot of rules… anyway, and An Advanced Guide to Self-Protection by Jorn Ontibile. I wonder who our new Defense against the dark arts teacher is," said Harry changing the subject and trying to avoid another jealous fight with Ron.

"Well, with a murderous imposter and a crazed ministry official for the last two, it'll be hard to top," said Hermione.

It had somehow taken the group an hour and a half to "get their stuff ready" for Diagon Ally. When they all managed to gather in the kitchen again, Mrs. Weasley was quite determined to keep them there.

"Ok everyone ready? Got your moneybags? Lists? Are you _sure_ those are the shoes you want to wear, Ginny?" she asked and the fickle fifth year nodded while standing firmly in what must have been the tenth pair of shoes so far, "alright then, Ginny, you go first."

The shorter red head grabbed a pinch full of Floo Powder and stepped into the flames.

"Diagon Ally," she said clearly and spun out of site.

"Ok. Harry, you next."

"Diagon Ally," he said and was whisked away in the familiar but still unpleasant swirling sensation.

Fireplace after fireplace whizzed past him but by now Harry didn't have to close his eyes to keep from passing out. Suddenly he stopped and nearly slammed face first onto the Leaky Cauldron hearth. He quickly scooted out and joined Ginny in brushing off ash and soot from their robes. Hermione, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley came out within the next five minutes and they split up from there.

"Ok I'll go to Flourish and Blott's to pick up your books, you four can split up or go together to take care of the rest of your lists. Diagon Ally's pretty safe but don't go a foot down Knockturn Ally and meet me back here at six to go home for dinner," ordered Mrs. Weasley.

Murmurs of agreement were issued all around and the five set out into the ally.

"How about I meet all of you at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to visit Fred and George around four?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, that sounds good. See you then, Ginny," said Ron. As soon as she was out of sight he added, "and if you're off with Dean Thomas he'll never see daylight again…"

The shopping experience went by with little event. The trio got potions supplies out of the way first; the NEWT kit was massive before heading to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Harry and Ron ogled at the new broom, the Icarus, while Hermione stood behind them reading Hogwarts, a History… again. Once Hermione had realized she had gotten to the fifth chapter, she had had enough.

"Why don't we go get some ice cream before we get dress robes? I'll cheer us up before the rather nasty task at hand and give us a better idea of what size we should get… I don't know about you but I always seem to gain another ten pounds when I put them on…"

"Yeah ice cream's good," said Ron snapping out of his daze.

"What are you talking about, Hermione, you don't look fat in dress robes… or any other time in particular…" said Harry who was confused who he felt his face go red.

"Er… thanks," said Hermione, also blushing.

"…Ice cream…?" asked an oblivious Ron.

"Of course," said Harry quickly and the three walked over to Fortescue's. 

Time jumped right on by as the sat and happily ate their chocolate-caramel sundaes but soon it was time for the dreaded task.

"I suppose we should get our dress robes now…" sighed Harry.

"Don't remind me" said Ron.

"Oh, it won't be so bad…" said Hermione unconvincingly.

"Yeah, you'll just take about three hours trying to find something that '_calls your name,'_'" said Ron.

"I won't take three hours. We only have one before we meet Ginny and I promise I won't make us all late."

With that they headed towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Once entering the store, they nodded and hit the multicolored racks.

Harry and Ron watched Hermione in amusement as she furiously hit what must have been thousands of robes. She didn't really seem to have any idea what she was going for since she was looking at every robe from deep plum to canary yellow. Though she was doing it aimlessly, she pulled off a sense of purpose with her dizzying speed.

"Er… right then, dress robes," said Harry, tearing his eyes away from the manic Hermione.

"You know, I'm not really sure what color to get. Definitely not maroon," said Ron.

"I'm probably gonna get green again. It looked pretty decent last time."

"Yeah… maybe… er… navy. That wouldn't look so bad would it?" asked Ron.

"You're asking me? Er… I guess it wouldn't look bad," said Harry scratching his head.

"Ok then. I'll get… this one," announced Ron pulling what looked like a Hogwarts robe dyed blue. "Fred and George gave me this for dress robes. They said that they jinxed the sack so that if I used it for anything else, my hair would turn aqua for three months."

Harry snickered remembering his only request to the twins was to buy Ron new dress robes.

"Hey, there's some extra! I think I'm gonna get new school robes too then," said Ron.

"Yeah that's a good idea. Mine are getting a little short too," agreed Harry while pulling out some forest green robes.

The boys paid for their new garments and waited for Hermione.

"Oi Hermione, you almost done?" called Ron.

"Um," called back Hermione, "almost… why don't you go meet up with your sister and brothers and I'll meet you guys there?"

"Yeah ok see you there."

Upon arrival at ninety-three Diagon Ally, the huge crowd crammed inside its walls astonished Harry and Ron. They were in the process of forcing their way through the mass of bodies when they heard a familiar voice call them.

"Oi! Ron! Harry! Over here!"

The crowd immediately parted out of respect for the mighty Weasley twins and Harry and Ron walked over to them.

"Hey guys," said Ginny, "where's Hermione?"

"She's still off finding dress robes. She said that she'd catch up with us here though after she's through though," answered Harry.

"So how have you two been doing?" asked Ron.

"As I'm sure you can clearly see, business is booming, baby brother," replied Fred.

"We've got it all. A famous name, free samples, exceptional products, willing testers, and a connection to the Floo Network," said George.

"Why bother mentioning the Floo Network thing, you ask?" continued Fred noticing the puzzled looks on the others faces, "because we're one of the few in Diagon Ally to have it. Sure it was a hell of a lot of paperwork but it's something to brag about."

"Hey, did u by any chance drug Harry's cupcake?" asked Ron.

"No, not DRUGGED it, we just put a simple _reflexus_ charm on it to enhance his reflexes combined with a _pesanta_ charm to weaken the effects of gravity on the taker which combined made him super-naturally jumpy," explained George.

"Oh," said Ron looking extremely put out.

"We're not putting drugs in our products. Do we look like we want to be on the ministry's bad side?" asked Fred.

"Well no it's just—"

But Ron's reasoning was drowned out by frantic screams in the ally.

"What the bloody hell…?" muttered Ron.

George looked through the display glass in the window towards the end of the street, "Death Eaters."

"WHAT?!" yelled Harry, Ron, and Ginny in unison.

"Death Eaters," said George more firmly than before. He immediately took charge of the panicked store, "ok line up according to destination by the fireplace, we're getting all of you out of here."

"Ginny, Ron, Harry, you three first. Go back to the Burrow," ordered Fred.

"Hermione," breathed Harry suddenly turning white.

"What about her?" asked an, as always, thick Ron as the screams outside were getting steadily louder.

"She's still out there and she's probably in more danger than the rest of us. She's muggle-born, best friends with me (who they're more than likely after anyway), and alone on the other side of Diagon Ally with no Floo Points nearby. I'm going to find her," said Harry now panicking ready to leave the store.

"Harry, no," said Ginny rather loudly.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because Hermione's a very capable witch. She can more than take care of herself and besides, she wouldn't want you to be a hero especially after…" Ginny trailed off regretting the last part of what she had said.

But Harry knew exactly what she had meant. The rescue mission in the Department of Mysteries last year where because of him the very person they were trying to save ended up killed. The petrified screams of the ally outside were turned into a muffled and indistinguishable rumble. If only he had listened to Hermione, the voice of reason, maybe Sirius would still be alive. Would he put Hermione in the same danger if tried to 'be a hero'?

As if someone had turned the volume back up, the shouts and now bangs from the alleyway outside came into focus and Harry made his decision.

"You're right," he said hoarsely, "was being stupid. I guess we should go now…" although when he tried to carry out his plans he found that his legs weren't working properly.

"COME ON, HARRY!" shouted Ginny halfway to the grate already.

Harry started to turn away from the door when as if on cue Hermione came running in. she looked quite out of breath and flustered with her wand clasped tightly in her hand.

"HARRY!" she yelled at the first person and grabbed him in a very tight hug. Although his mind was on the near death situation, Harry couldn't help but notice his stomach do an odd sort of flip-flop.

"Ok, corny and joyous reunions later. Right now, we all get to the Burrow," said Fred.

"Right then," said Harry walking over to the flames.

"THE BURROW!" Shouted Ron and Diagon Ally spun out of sight.

In a blur of spinning living rooms the group arrived in the Burrow kitchen already occupied by a panic-stricken Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh thank goodness you're all alright. I told those two a Floo connection would be a good thing to have. They'll be apperating back I suppose," she said in a hurried voice while furiously brushing off soot from the teens.

__

Death Eaters in Diagon Ally, what were they trying to pull? Maybe this whole journal thing is actually a good idea, thought Harry who's mind was racing with thoughts, _how's this 'dear diary, Death Eaters attacked Diagon Ally today and that isn't the worst of my problems. I think I'm in love with my best friend.'_

Harry and Hermione then caught each other's glance before immediately looking away.

~*~*~

A/N: whew that chapter took a long time to write… I'M SORRY!!! It's just that every time I sat down at a computer, I got all like "bleh. Diagon Ally." And didn't want to write anything. Oh well, it's out now. A few little inside jokey things were thrown in here and I should probably explain some of them. Feel free to skip if you don't know me, it will more than likely be unbearably boring.

The Icarus broom is actually named after that guy in Greek mythology *wink L/A hnrs. ppl* who flew too close to the sun and his wax wings melted… you know what I'm talking about right? Good ok moving on.

The aqua hair jinx was inspired from our whimsical, aqua haired, elven friend: counselor Pat at Tomato Patch (my really oddly named art camp).

And of course, chocolate-caramel ice cream. I just ate a pint of Ben and Jerry's Carmel Sutra stuff over the past 2 days. That stuff is so good! Although muggle, I feel like it's more than worthy of Diagon Ally. But now I'm all out *tear*

Ok anyway (jeez I say anyway a lot. That's really annoying isn't it? Ok I'll try to stop now) I would respond to **reviews** but I'm on my laptop and off the internet so I shall try to remember main ones…

****

Future World Dictator: yes, cake is quite good indeed. I brought it back this chapter a little too so I hope you enjoyed that too :-D

****

H 'DB' G: aaah I forget what you said in your actual review *sob* I'm sorry! Well, im glad you liked the scapegoat bit at least and ur emails are always amusing. Im sorry there really wasn't any Gred and Forge chaos… I couldn't really work it in :'(

****

Sulwen of Great Smials: *pichoo pichoo* sorry but that is the official sound of flying penguins ;-) and I do hope I am beginning to convince you h/hr ships are GOOD.

****

Myhrfire or something like that… sry is I screwed it up: was this ch. :-) worthy?

That's the bulk of it I think. Tell me what you think of this ch. In** REVIEWS**! Flames are welcome as long as you say WHY you're flaming. Personally I think the whole Hermione coming in just in time was a bit corny but I couldn't just leave her there. Ok I'm gonna shut up now, I'm babbling.

Ok I actually want to write the next chapter… HOGWARTS EXPRESS! And other stuff having to do with that. You also meet the OC (other character) I shall try to get that out ASAP!

So review-_review_-**REVIEW**!!! And maybe I'll be inspired to update sooner…

})i({ Emerald Earth })i({


	4. Boiled in Bubotuber Pus

Disclaimer: me? Own something? Don't be ridiculous.

Harry Potter and the Elements of Magic

Summery: OotP SPOILERS!!! A 6th year fic. Voldemort's quest for the weapon, which is being protected by the order, continues. Strange events start happening at Hogwarts and the students all suspect the new exchange students are to blame, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione know better... (H/Hr, R/OC)

Rating: PG-13 (just in case)

A/N: *gasp* I used shorthand in my last ch. I am ashamed of myself; I usually catch these things. I guess I need to edit more carefully.

Besides that (notice I didn't say 'anyway'? I'm good, I know…) the chapter of the Hogwarts Express is upon us! Yaaaaaaaay! We *meet* the OC and get explanations of **part** of the summery and all that good stuff. I'm probably going to combine the H.E. with the starting feast, we'll see how it goes.

So thank all of you for reviewing, I'm glad so many people actually like it! =)

Without further ado, here is chapter 4.

Chapter Four

Boiled in Bubotuber Pus

A loud clap of thunder sounded outside the Burrow and both Harry and Ron abruptly woke up. Once awake, Harry realized that the rain was coming down so hard it was difficult to hear anything else.

"It's really coming down out there isn't it," half-shouted Ron, "it's only 5 o' clock too! I was hoping to get more sleep. Oh well, we can probably use the time to pack."

Harry nodded unenthusiastically and struggled to keep his eyes open. After he got his bearings straight he realized that it was September first and started searching for his scattered belongings. Every so often a bolt of lightning would strike and was briefly followed by a clap of thunder. Around seven o' clock all of their belongings were packed into their trunks and the boys headed down to breakfast.

"Good morning boys, have some breakfast before you get packed," greeted Mrs. Weasley handing each of them plates of bacon, eggs, and toast.

"We already packed," said Ron groggily.

"Oh, did the storm wake you up?" the boys nodded, "it woke the girls up as well, they had breakfast earlier though. I suppose they're still upstairs packing."

Shortly after Harry finished his breakfast, the two girls walked in looking as tired as he felt.

"'Morning," called Hermione who only received drowsy grunts in response.

"We finished packing," added Ginny.

"That's good dears," said Mrs. Weasley, "we can leave as soon as the boys finish breakfast then. I've ordered some of those… oh what do you call them again? This is the type of thing I need Arthur for…"

"Taxis?" answered Hermione.

"Yes, that's it. They'll be arriving at eight so we have to be completely ready by then."

Although the group was indeed ready by eight, there was a great deal of commotion upon actually leaving the house. Pigwidgeon was causing his usual racket and Hermione was nearly clawed to death by Crookshanks as she tried to shove him into his basket. When the sopping wet group was finally in the two taxis (after many trips by Ginny who had forgotten several very important pairs of shoes) they sped off quickly to King's Cross station. 

Once arriving, they casually walked through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters. Harry, Ron and Hermione were glad that they arrived early at the station for once when they actually found their own compartment. 

"Well, we had better… er… be going to the prefect's compartment now…" said Harry nervously.

"It's ok, really. I don't want to be a prefect anyway," Ron lied unconvincingly.

Harry and Hermione exchanged nervous glances, "we'll be back soon I promise. The less time we spend with Malfoy, the better."

"Yeah sure, just go. You don't want to be late do you?" asked Ron.

"Well no but—"

"Then GO!"

"Ok," and with that the two damp prefects left the compartment. 

The duo walked awkwardly down the hall to the prefect compartment immersed in idle chitchat. _'Ok, the butterflies have really got to go. I can't get like this whenever I talk to Hermione, she's my best friend for God's sake!'_ thought Harry and before they knew it, they were at the front of the train.

"After you," said Harry opening the door chivalrously while wondering what had gotten into him.

"Thanks," said Hermione looking slightly puzzled but giggling nevertheless. 

Once inside the compartment, Harry found the other prefects (the only difference was that Pansy was replaced by Blaise), the head boy and girl, the 5th year prefects and…

"Ginny?" asked Harry completely bewildered.

Ginny was about to respond but the head boy cut her off.

"Welcome, prefects, new and old," he greeted with the same pompous air of Percy, "now that we are all here, we can review some of the basic rules and give you your common room passwords."

"First of all, you are not to abuse the privileges of your badge by giving unearned detentions, refusing to give students the new password, or any other unjust or unkind actions. Second, you are to lead the first years to the common room after the feast and give your house the new password. It may also be wise to post the password on your house notice board incase a student forgets it. And don't forget that it is your duty to set an example for your fellow students and anyone failing to rise to this challenge will have their badge revoked. I think that's about it, right Ted?" stated the head girl.

"I believe so, Jessica, now to give out the passwords. After you receive the new password for your house, you may leave. Gryffindor could you please come up now?"

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and to Harry's disgust Colin Creevy walked over to Ted. 

"Ok your new password is _zenith_. You may now go," he said.

The group of four exited the compartment and Ginny was bombarded with questions.

"You're a _prefect_?" asked Hermione.

"Yup," replied Ginny simply.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" inquired Harry.

"You saw the way mum is whenever there's a prefect in the family. I didn't want to draw attention to myself. It would make Ron feel even worse if mum was showering me with affection and he wasn't even a prefect anymore. Besides, I'd really rather not be showered with affection in the first place. I'm not Percy, you know," explained Ginny.

"She's going to find out eventually," said Hermione.

"Yeah I know. But why do today what you can put off until tomorrow?" the red head replied, "well I should go, that's my compartment."

Ginny went into the compartment to the left and Harry caught a glimpse of Dean through the briefly opened door; he decided it would be better not to tell Ron.

Once back to their own compartment they filled a still dripping wet Ron in about everything at the meeting.

"Ginny's a prefect?!?" he said loudly as the rain pounded loudly on the window.

"Yes that's what I said but--" Harry was cut off as the compartment door slid open.

Framed in the doorway was a tall girl about Harry's age who he didn't recognize. Her shoulder length light strawberry blonde hair was hanging in slightly damp clumps around her face framing her piercingly green eyes.

"Hey, I'm Kelly Caraway," she greeted cheerfully with a slight wave, "every other compartment's taken. D'you mind if I join you guys?"

"Not at all" replied Ron quickly.

"Thanks," she said brightly and sat down in the empty seat next to Ron.

"Well… aren't you going to introduce yourselves?" she asked.

"Oh, right. I'm Hermione Granger, that's Ron Weasley sitting next to you over there, and that's Harry."

"Hasn't he got a last name?" she asked smiling.

"Er… I'm Harry Potter," he said waiting for the familiar glance up to his forehead but it never came.

"Cool," said Kelly simply.

The trio exchanged glances all thinking the same thing, _is she really that clueless?_

"What, is he some kind of celebrity or something?" she asked.

"Er… kinda actually…" Harry replied uncomfortably.

"Oh hang on a minute, that does sound familiar… don't you have something to do with that Lord Voldie-whats-it that just came back?"

Slow nods from around the compartment and a look of comprehension dawned on Hermione's face.

"Ooh, you're not from Europe are you?" she asked.

"Nope, straight from New York well… Salem Institute for Witchcraft and Wizardry if you want my school," the blonde one replied.

"Then why are you here?" asked Ron.

"New exchange program 'to bring cultures together in these new days of darkness' or something like that. I wanted a change of scenery," she said matter-of-factly and shrugged.

"Yeah, Dumbledore always wants to strengthen ties between nations… this makes sense… so… what's your old school like?" Harry reasoned.

"Well… it's this big stone castle thingy in the woods near Salem, Massachusetts. Trees are everywhere and it's kinda on a mountain… great Quodpot teams—"

"Quodpot? What about Quidditch?" asked Ron thickly.

"Well… the Quidditch teams are alright but Quodpot's a lot more popular, I'm on my house's team," she explained.

"You have houses too? What are they? We have basically brave Gryffindor, clever Ravenclaw, loyal and kind Hufflepuff, and evil… I mean… ambitious Slytherin," said Harry.

"Well there's Pogner, that's my old group, that has the tough- skinned 'street-smart' people… I think probably a mix of you're Gryffindor and Slytherin--"

"WHAT? There is NO way that you could possibly get a mix of Gryffindor and Slytherin… they're complete opposites! You're not evil are you?" interrupted Ron.

"No personally I'M not evil but some of the people in my category are. We're just all generally brave and often ambitious. Is that such a crime?" said Kelly defensively.

"No, of course not it's just… wait a minute… why are you saying your 'group' is generally brave and you played on your house team… wouldn't your group be the same as your house?" asked Hermione.

"Of course not! That wouldn't make any sense… could you imagine putting 500 dreamers, by the way that's Auber, in a room and expect anything to get done? What a nightmare! We find out what group we're in then get mixed up into our houses. You put everybody the same in your houses? That must get boring… I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have Confasons (they're the brainy book smart type) in my house to help with homework. And the Faithasards are life savers… always real nice and breaking up fights… couldn't live without them either."

Ron looked completely lost, Harry was pensively deciding what to think of the new system and Hermione had, of course, already made her decision.

"You know, that actually makes a lot of sense. Here we got our houses all the same because the founders all wanted to teach people like themselves. Although that works out within the houses, the separation of our personality types causes rifts among the students in the long run; a perfect example is Slytherin and Gryffindor or on a personal level, us and Malfoy. Mixing up personalities would help balance out their strengths and weaknesses and add a more united feeling to the school though they are still separated into houses to add some competitive spirit. How do they decide what group you're in?"

"Well, they give us a test as soon as we get there. They give us all Veritaserum first of course so it's accurate. Then once the results of your group are in you get lined up alphabetically within the groups and they count you off by four. Completely random," finished Kelly who dug her hairbrush out of her bag and started taming her now dry hair.

"I guess that does make sense. I'm curious to see what house you're put in since your old one was apparently a mix of Gryffindor and Slytherin…" said Harry as the compartment door slid open once again.

"Well, well, well if it isn't potty, weasel, the mudblood, and… who do we have here?" greeted Malfoy.

"Kelly Aideen Caraway at your service," she greeted formally getting to her feet.

"And Draco Malfoy at yours," replied the Slytherin taking her hand and gallantly kissing it causing Ron to turn a pale shade of green, "one would wonder, though, why a beautiful young lady with such a fine pureblood name as yourself would be wasting her time with such pathetic losers."

"Oh, well, all the other compartments were full," she said simply.

"I think I could make some room in mine," he offered.

"Oh, Draco, I would love to," she said sweetly before her eyes turned frightfully cold, "but it's guys like you that make me want to boil myself in bubotuber pus."

"W-what?" asked Malfoy dumbfounded.

"I said 'it's guys like you that make me want to boil myself in bubotuber pus,' and I've got enough of the stuff to do it too. It wouldn't be a very pleasant thing to do of course with the scorching hot liquid goo and undiluted it causes rather unpleasant boils…"

"I'll be going now then, Caraway, I have business elsewhere…" said Malfoy walking out the door.

"I'll be seeing you around, Malfoy," Kelly called while shutting the door behind her, "ugh, what an annoying little slimeball."

For a moment the group just stared at her and Harry decided to break the ice.

"So… you're a pureblood?" he asked.

"Yeah, raised as a muggle though. Both my parents were in the ministry over here before I was born. Then when I was a baby my mom was killed by those Death Eater freaks and my dad got real depressed… he couldn't face the wizard world anymore. Sometimes I think of him as rather weak but whatever. Anyway, we moved to New York, he went to muggle night school and got a successful job on Wall Street… he was always good with divination. Long hours though, I had to fend for myself a lot of the time."

"Do you know anything else about the exchange program?" asked an eager Hermione.

"Well, Salem isn't the only school participating in it. I know that at least the other American school, Katia, is sending some students along too. I'm sure there'll be other schools in it that I don't know of though," Kelly answered.

"There are two American schools?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Salem was the first one and it was the only one for a while but when the country's population grew, so did the population of magic folk. One school couldn't hold us all so they built Katia. I don't know much about it except that it's somehow bewitched so it's on a cloud so it's location always changes. It's all white too so that muggles can't spot it from airplanes. It's rumored that you get there by winged horses… I almost wish I went there. Flying all the time," she finished with a small sigh and Hermione shuddered.

"Hey," said Ron speaking for the first time in a while, "you said you played Quodpot… there's three empty chaser spots on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, if you get sorted into Gryffindor you should try out."

"Yeah, I think I will…" she said thoughtfully.

The rest of the train ride passed without event as the four sixth years chatted casually. When the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade station the rain was still coming down in sheets.

"It's been raining for ages!" said Ron exasperatedly.

"I suppose we moved north with the storm on the train. I'm just glad I'm not a first year," said Hermione.

"Why do you wish you weren't a first year?" asked Kelly.

"Well, they always have to--" began Harry before he was cut off by Hagrid's booming calls.

__

"Firs' years an' exchange students this way if you will. Firs' years AND exchange students please" 

"Ouch," said Ron, "well, have fun."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"You better get going… you don't want to miss the sorting…" said Hermione.

"…Ok…" said Kelly worriedly as she walked over to Hagrid's enormous mass.

"I hope she doesn't drown… she seemed pretty nice," said Hermione.

"Yeah," said Ron dreamily looking after the American blonde.

Harry snorted.

"What?" asked Ron indignantly.

"You only know the girl a few hours and you already fancy her!" 

"I don't fancy her," he said quickly.

Harry shook his head and Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ah, well at least you waited a little longer than you did with Fleur."

The group walked quickly over to the thestral drawn carriages, Ron scowling heavily all the way. They were just about to close the door of their carriage when none other than Luna Lovegood came panting towards them.

"Oh no," muttered Hermione.

"Hey guys," she said clambering into the carriage and shaking her head getting them all even wetter.

"Er, hello Luna… how was your summer?" asked Harry wiping water off his glasses. He had a newfound respect for her after their chat at the end of the previous year.

"It was ok," she said staring at Ron who, as always, didn't notice anything, "we didn't find the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks but we think we have a better idea of their whereabouts…"

The rest of the thankfully short carriage was spent discussing the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks in question. Though Hermione's face showed visible strain from the lunacy of the topic, she managed to stay civil and almost fake an interest in it. It wasn't until the group got to the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table that they could get rid of her.

"I swear," Said Hermione exasperatedly, "that girl wouldn't know the truth if it were written in Quibbler."

"Well, I think she would if it was in there but anywhere else she wouldn't," corrected Harry, "oh here come the other students… they might as well have drowned… they're certainly wet enough…"

And he was right. Like in their fourth year, the new students appeared to have swum across the lake instead of ridden on a boat. They arranged themselves into a longer line than usual (there were several new students in what seemed like almost every year) and waited with the rest of the school for the sorting hat's new song. The new students looked quizzically at the old and ragged hat Professor McGonagall had placed on the old wooden stool in front of them when out of the blue it began to sing:

__

It was a great many years ago

When I was clean and new.

It was the exact time that Hogwarts

Had been founded by those noble few.

Almost instantly the need for me

Became painstakingly clear,

For even at this early stage

They brought the end a bit more near.

Gryffindor outright refused

To teach anyone but the bravest

While welcoming the kindest hearts

Is what Hufflepuff thought the wisest.

Slytherin on the other hand

Welcomed those with pure blood and ambition

While Ravenclaw took only the ones

Who used logic not intuition.

These rifts were their fatal flaws

Though they did not know it then

And even 'til this very day

They destroy us from within.

It's not too late to learn from our mistakes.

Some here have already found

Better methods to organize themselves

And keep them from burning to the ground.

So heed my warning once again;

Please do not drift apart

Come together as a school, community

And aid a brand new start. 

A wave of uncertain applause filled the Great Hall as last year and Harry raised his voice above the din.

"Another warning," said Harry thoughtfully, "at least more people will listen this time knowing Lord Voldemort's back."

"I certainly hope so… I think he might have mentioned the other schools in it too… I know he was referencing to Salem when he said how other schools knew it was a bad idea to separate in the first place and thought of a better method," said Hermione equally as loud, "and for heaven's sake, Ron, will you put your eyeballs back in!"

"What are you talking about? I am most certainly using my eyes…" said Ron distantly and Harry knew that Hermione would have continued but the applause had died down and Professor McGonagall started calling off names.

__

"Alberts, Tracy," quickly scurried up to the hat that almost immediately shouted out, _"Hufflepuff!" _

The sorting went on through the first years until the last small and terrified face, Scott Whitby, got sorted into Ravenclaw. It then began sorting the older students.

Casey Anderson became a Slytherin, Michelle Barrington became a Hufflepuff, and Kentaro Benshi became a Ravenclaw.

__

"Caraway, Kelly," called Professor McGonagall and the familiar face walked up to the stool with as much dignity she could manage considering she looked half-drowned.

She sat on the stool with the sorting hat perched in her head (it looked odd on her for it actually fit unlike with the first years) for quite a long time. Harry instantly remembered when it had been determining his fate between Gryffindor and Slytherin and connected to how she must have been feeling… on the inside at least. The Kelly on the stool, however, remained nonchalant as though she did not care where she ended up. After about five minutes of complete silence the sorting hat finally called out, _"Gryffindor!"_ and Kelly joined Harry's table to thunderous applause.

"About time we got a new Gryffindor," said Seamus.

"Yeah, had me worried there," said Ron immediately engaging the newly decided Gryffindor in conversation.

Harry and Hermione caught each other's glance and rolled their eyes before watching the rest of the sorting.

When Kara Zhao was finally sorted into Hufflepuff, Dumbledore rose to make his speech.

"Welcome, all of you, to another year of Hogwarts! As I'm sure many of you have noticed, we have several new students in our midst as well as some old missing. If you haven't already heard, Hogwarts is taking place in an exchange program this year with several schools from around the world. You may recognize students from schools of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang as well as some other schools you may not of heard of such as Salem Institute, Katia School, Beijing Academy, and Badlands Brainery just to name a few.

"As I'm sure you also now know that very dark times are upon us all. It is for this reason that this exchange program has been organized. As we go forward into these days of despair we must learn to accept new people and ways and forget old prejudices and come together as a school and as a community.

"Having gotten that out of the way, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Desdemona Acerose," the previously unnoticed teacher gave a smile and a small wave to the school before Dumbledore continued, "who has never worked at the Ministry of Magic so we don't have to worry about that. 

"The Forbidden Forest at the edge of the grounds is still indeed forbidden contrary to what some of the students seem to think. And kind old Argus Filch has added spitting inkbottles to his list of banned objects. The complete list, now containing a record of four hundred and fifty items, is on display on his office door.

"I believe that takes care of all important matters so let the feast begin!"

With that the golden plates on the house tables filled with every food imaginable. The students ate happily as the night went on until it was time to go to bed.

"Now that we are all filled to the bursting point," said Dumbledore as the last trace of food vanished from their plates, "I believe it's time for bed. Chop, chop! I daresay you will need your energy for classes tomorrow."

Harry got up and stretched. He was indeed very full and sleepy and could think of nothing he would rather do than get up to his nice comfy four-poster. 

Hermione's voice broke through his lazy trance, "Harry, we have to show the new students the way to the tower."

"Huh?" he said as his insides gave an unpleasant squirm_, 'not now'_, he scolded himself before answering Hermione, "oh yeah, I guess we do. Ginny, Colin, d'you want to help show the way?"

Ginny shrugged and gave an encouraging sounding, "meh," before heading over to the two elder prefects' aide while Colin was a tad more enthusiastic.

"Would I ever! Ok first years and exchange students, this way if you will," he said gleefully and started leading the group to Gryffindor Tower with so much spring in his step Harry couldn't help but wonder if he was restraining himself from skipping.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny drifted to the back of the group and were shortly joined by Kelly and Ron.

"Chipper little fellow isn't he…" commented Kelly nodding towards Colin who was currently pointing out and naming each of the suits of armor.

"Yeah… you could say that… he was a rather large fan of Harry's in his first, second, and third years…" said Hermione politely.

"He was his stalker more like it," corrected Ron causing Kelly to stifle a laugh.

"Definitely… wait, skip the seventh step here… yup there he goes …" added Harry who had already gone over to Neville to help pull him out.

"Thanks, Harry. I don't know why I always miss that one," said Neville thankfully.

"No problem, Neville, just try to remember it next time."

The group had successfully gotten to the Gryffindor common room, they found the rest of the group waiting there.

"Oh thank goodness you guys got here! I… er… forgot the password…" said Colin bashfully.

Hermione sighed, "_zenith,_" she said loudly and the Fat Lady's portrait swung open.

"It's about time someone got it," the pink clad picture replied.

Several students spent no energy covering up their grumbles of frustration as they clambered in through the portrait hole and into the circular common room. Most climbed the spiral staircases to their dormitories but Kelly was not among them.

"Everyone's going to sleep already?" she checked her watch, "but it's only nine o' clock!"

Ron who was already halfway up the stairs came swiftly back down saying, "You're right! Who could possibly sleep at this hour?"

"Oh please, Ron, you're always one of the first people to conk out at night," said Harry.

"Well if no one else is staying up I might as well get to bed," sighed Kelly eying the empty common room.

"Here, let me show you our dormitory," said Hermione coaxing the blonde one up the stairs.

"Ok," She agreed.

The two boys watched the girls climb the staircase and sighed when they were out of sight. They abruptly turned to each other in unison and said, "What are you looking at?"

***

A/N: whew this chapter's finally done! It took me a while didn't it… I'm sorry for the wait… again… heh heh.

OVER 50 REVIEWS!!!!! WHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I'm so happy! Lol. 

Now you still have to review and tell me what you think of Kelly! And… WHY DOES THE STUPID SORTING HAT HAVE TO SING??? Argh. Oh well tis written now and I'm glad that part's over with. Now to respond to some reviews…

****

No One- yes I thought it was a good idea to have Harry and Hermione have a crush on eachother too… especially since it's a H/Hr. fic ;-)

****

Windwaker59- er… I'm not sure if a duel with a death eater would have been the smartest thing to do… but he probably would have if Ginny hadn't stopped him.

**jessica black****- **I'm glad you like it so far! Hmmm… what *IS* good ol' Voldie up to? I guess you'll just have to read on to find out =)

Hermione 'DB' Granger- hey you get ANOTHER response! Now you have to feel special! Lol. Yes, you're position on h/hr. fics is indeed rather alarming but I'm glad you don't hate it. Hehe I couldn't just forget about the cupcake so soon, the whole argument just sorta seemed in character so POOF it magically appeared in my fic. And thank you for aaaaaallllllllwwwwwaaaaayyyyssss reviewing everything! Lol.

****

John- I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE TALK IN ALL CAPS! IT GETS RATHER ANNOYING. I'M GLAD YOU OBVIOUSLY LIKE THE STORY THOUGH SINCE YOU ARE INDEED REVIEWING.

****

LaLa- nah you're right… you aren't making much sense… but neither does Luna so she got in! I'll try to work her in later too cuz I agree… she really CAN make things weird which is actually rather cool.

****

Becca- I'm glad you like it so far and you dint think it was too corny. Thanks for the good luck, I do indeed need it.

Now to start the next chapter! I know, it's a vicious cycle ;-) we see good ol' Snivellus… er… Professor Snape again and how he reacts to having Harry in his NEWT potions and we get to meet the new DADA teacher. Possibly Quidditch tryouts as well but I'm not guaranteeing it.

Ta Ta For Now,

Emerald Earth


	5. Ron's RIGHT?

Disclaimer: who would really think I own Harry Potter? No, really who? *3 people in back row stand up* *author pulls out shotgun and shoots them* ok anyone else? *Crickets* ok good. 

Harry Potter and the Elements of Magic

Summery: OotP SPOILERS!!! A 6th year fic. Voldemort's quest for the weapon, which is being protected by the order, continues. Strange events start happening at Hogwarts and the students all suspect the new exchange students are to blame, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione know better... (H/Hr, R/OC)

Rating: PG-13 (just in case)

A/N: wow well over a week and I'm just starting… heh heh… sorry about that. Last weekend I kinda went on a drawing spree and redid two websites and yeah… I'll just shut up and write now…

Chapter Five

Ron's… RIGHT?!?

__

Death Eaters were wreaking havoc in London. Harry was single handedly trying to fend them off and wondering where the heck the ministry was when all of the sudden they turned into… men in pink suits! With gas masks and nets; pushing everyone aside, including Harry who stood there bewildered, just to get to a poor innocent little brown haired girl who was screaming bloody murder. Harry then tried to help but was cornered by the Grinch as the men in pink suits changed once again into midgets.

Not any old midgets but midgets with… COTTON CANDY STANDS! And they were multiplying at great speed. They surrounded Harry and asked in a demonic voice, "why make trillions when you could make… BILLIONS?" and in unison put their pinkies on the corners of their mouths and went shifty-eyed. 

Before Harry could answer the Grinch turned into a giant red Kool-Aid bottle and chased him around in circles until…

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?" yelled Harry bolting up in his four-poster from the strangest nightmare he ever had.

"What?" asked Ron worriedly, "did you have another vision?"

"No, well, I certainly don't think so… if it was Voldemort's losing his mind…"

"If you're sure then…" said Ron looking at his clock, "it's seven o'clock… we should probably go down to breakfast."

The two boys got dressed and went down to the Great Hall. Upon entering, they found that the Hermione and Kelly were already seated at the Gryffindor table.

"'Morning," greeted Hermione, "we got our timetables."

The boys sat down across from them and glanced over their schedules.

"Ugh, NEWT History of Magic first? What a nightmare," Ron groaned.

"That's not so bad, I've got NEWT Potions," replied Harry.

"He's right," added Hermione, "History of Magic will look like a walk in the park compared to Snape first thing in the morning. The only downside for you is I won't be there to take all your notes."

"Why not? You got an E in your OWLs," asked Ron.

"Not enough time. I really didn't want to repeat the time turner experience," she explained.

"Hey, I've got NEWT Potions too, at least I'm with people I know," said Kelly entering the conversation.

"That's good. I'm kinda glad we have Potions first. I want to get it over with," said Harry.

"Get what over with? We have Potions all year," queried Hermione.

"What do I want to get over with? That's simple it's the—"

"_Potter?_ How in Merlin's name did _Potter _get into my NEWT Potions class? Are you _lost_?" Snape burst out in the middle of roll call.

"No I'm quite sure I'm not lost. I got Os on the Potions OWLs," said Harry.

"And I thought you had a worse chance of getting in here than Longbottom. Well, it's your year you're wasting. I don't plan on making it any easier than it has been in the past. Let that be a warning to the rest of you as well. This class is not for the weak hearted or those who crack under pressure. We work long and hard all year so I suggest that those of you who are not willing to rise to the challenge to please leave now. You will just slow the rest of us down," Snape greeted the rest of the class. When no one exited the dungeon, he continued, "Since you all seem to think that you are NEWT potions material, lets get started. Groups of two; I'm afraid I'm going to have to split up the new Gryffindor trio here. Caraway was it? Yes, Caraway and Malfoy, you can work over here," the Potions Master indicated to an empty table in front of the classroom.

Kelly got up and took a seat at the worn wooden table in dismay while Malfoy strode to it with a look of mischief on his face. As soon as they were settled, Snape continued.

"Today we will be working on a scar reducing serum. I doubt that you will want to try any of this, Potter, but I'm afraid that you will have to make it anyway. Ingredients are on the board. There are a few ingredients that you don't have in your kits that you may take from the class stores. You have the rest of the period to complete it. Begin."

"I'll go get the ingredients," said Harry resignedly.

When he went up he found that Kelly had opted the same.

"Well isn't he a lovely ray of sunshine," she said sarcastically, "what's his problem?"

"Well, he's head of Slytherin house so he naturally despises all Gryffindors. He hates me even more of course because my dad and him loathed each other in school," Harry explained while carefully measuring six ounces of bubotuber pus.

"Yuck. At least you get to work with Hermione, I stuck with that Malfoy jerk," Kelly replied capping her pus and taking a piece of chameleon skin.

"You have a point there. Well, I have all of my stuff, I guess I'll see you at the end of class," Harry concluded.

"Yeah, me too. See you later."

Harry walked back to the wooden table to find Hermione had already finished measuring the other ingredients and lit the fire beneath their cauldron.

"Wow, that was fast," said Harry in astonishment.

"Yes well, we should finish as soon as possible shouldn't we?" said Hermione matter-of-factly.

"Er… yeah I guess so," replied Harry, "Ok then, let's get started."

The period passed relatively quickly and Harry was extremely thankful that he had Hermione's help. They had just added the last ingredient, bubotuber pus, and were ladling the potion into the collection flask when they heard a loud shriek coming from the front of the classroom. 

"What the hell is your problem?" yelled a voice Harry instantly recognized as Kelly's.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" snapped Snape, "twenty points from Gryffindor for such an uncalled for outburst in my class, Miss Caraway."

She gaped wordlessly at Snape for a moment before she regained her voice. "That worthless scum," she pointed to Malfoy who was holding an empty bottle, "dumped all the bubotuber pus on me!"

Hermione groaned audibly. She knew how badly being burnt by the pus hurt after receiving some in a hate letter in their fourth year. Harry also noticed for the first time that her hands, though also clenched in fists, were covered in green ooze and boils were beginning to form.

"I guess my hand just slipped," Malfoy smirked before saying in a lower voice, "besides, she said she wanted it. It's jut too bad it wasn't boiling."

"That is IT Miss Caraway! Ten more points from Gryffindor for challenging my authority and five more for so blatantly insulting another student! Oh yes, I'm sorry Draco but I'm afraid I'll have to take five points from Slytherin as well for this abuse of school materials," the Potions Master said before including an after thought. "And I think a detention is appropriate for you too, Miss Caraway, tonight at eight in my office but until then, get out of my sight."

Kelly stared at her professor with a look of disbelief before she could no longer ignore the throbbing in her hands. Her face was contorted in pain as she grabbed her bag and flew out the door, undoubtedly to the hospital wing.

"I hope she knows the way," said Hermione worriedly as the door shut.

"I'm sure she will, she's that type of person. Besides, she can always ask one of the ghosts if she does get lost," Harry replied confidently.

"You're probably right," agreed Hermione capping their serum. 

The pair found that they had a lot of time left over and spent the rest of class chatting until the bell rang.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts next," observed Harry looking at his schedule, "I wonder what this Acerose will be like."

"She has to be better than Umbridge," predicted Hermione and Harry nodded his head fervently.

Harry and Hermione took seats at the front of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and waited for Ron who showed up just before the bell rang looking deeply disgruntled. 

"_Why_ did I sign up for NEWT History of Magic?" he groaned.

"Beats me. Did Binns mention anything about it being more in depth and boring since it was NEWT level?" asked Harry.

Ron scratched his head, "you know, I don't think he even realized that it was the NEWT class at all…"

Harry snorted while Hermione sighed and shook her head as though the dead professor disappointed her. Harry was about to tell the story of Potions class but at that moment Professor Acerose walked in.

"Good morning, class," the rather petite black haired teacher said. Harry was glad that she didn't wait for a response as Umbridge had. "As I'm sure you all know, I'm Professor Acerose. I think I'll start by taking role before going over the curriculum for the NEWT class this year."

Her dark eyes darted between her paper and each respective student as she called their name. She seemed quite young, probably around the same age as Tonks, though her eyes looked much older. 

As she finished with role, she animatedly addressed the class again and the overly mature look to her eyes was lost.

"NEWT Defense Against the Dark Arts, possible one of the most important classes you will take. It is my job to prepare you for what lies ahead of you in the world. Unlike last year, you will be given a very hands-on opportunity to learn skills, spells, and theories that will help you protect yourself in times of danger. This class is by no means going to be easy but it is most certainly worthwhile.

"I see that you have already covered dark creatures, unforgivable curses, _extensive_ work in theory, and counter jinxes. This year I will teach you good defense, as well as some offensive spells, improve your reflexes, and teach proper dueling technique and effective strategies.

"I am afraid, however, that I must have you copy some notes from the board about different spells and their uses before we can start learning them."

She flicked her wand and the board filled with silver scripted spells. 

Though Harry could tell the rather boring first class disappointed the class, no one complained. It seemed that the promise of practice was enough for now. _Besides_, Harry thought,_ a lot of these spells seem pretty interesting_. His favorite was the Dormons jinx that put the enemy to sleep for twenty minutes. It was similar to stunners except it was only temporary thus easier to learn but it was also harder to block.

As soon as the bell rang, the class filed out the door.

"I guess I'll be seeing you at lunch then," said Ron as Harry and Hermione headed to NEWT Transfiguration.

"Yep, see you then," replied Harry and the two prefects headed to their next class.

When they took their seats, they noticed that Kelly was already there, with heavily bandaged hands.

"Hey guys," she greeted and they took seats next to her.

"Hello," greeted Hermione.

"Where were you last period?" asked Harry.

"Well, as soon as that jackass kicked me out, not that it mattered since I was going to leave anyway, I went to the hospital wing. I got kinda lost but this ghost Peeves gave me directions… then I got even more lost and wandered around until classes broke and that prefect Justin Finch-Fletchley walked me to it and to NEWT Muggle Studies after. He's a pretty nice guy."

"You don't take Defense Against the Dark Arts?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Nah, its not really my thing. Besides, I want to be an obliverator or in the Accidental Magic Reversal Committee so I don't need it. Most of the memories we clear are muggle's anyway so I figured I might as well get a NEWT in Muggle Studies too."

"Makes sense to me," said Hermione as Professor McGonagall walked in and almost immediately instructed them to turn a stick into a rabbit.

At the end of class, Hermione was the only one who was a complete success but Harry and Kelly were pretty close.

"I'm not really sure which mine looks more like," commented Harry about his very woody creature, "is that a rabbit or a stick?"

"I think it looks more like a squirrel," replied Kelly who was poking her very stiff, but distinguishable, rabbit trying to get it to move.

"Oh. I guess you're right…"

Ron arrived to lunch late from Intermediate Potions and looked thoroughly exhausted.

"That stupid prat Peeves. You would think he'd let me off easy because of Fred and George. But no. He has to go and throw—what did you do to your hands?"

Kelly looked at Harry and Hermione, "you didn't tell him?"

"There wasn't any time, sorry," replied Hermione.

Kelly just sighed and told the story of the potions fiasco. By the time she had finished Ron had once again managed to match his face with the shade of his hair.

"I swear, if Malfoy pulls one more thing like this, I'm going to have to kill him."

"Don't be stupid, Ron, you're not killing anyone," replied Hermione exasperatedly.

"Ok, fine. Maybe I won't kill him but I'll… I dunno… hurt him," he finished lamely. The other three rolled their eyes. "You know, I think someone's setting all this up."

"What are you talking about, Ron," asked Kelly looking at the red head as though he was crazy.

"I think someone is sitting out there somewhere thinking of all the ways they could screw stuff up yet make everything end up working alright for their master scheme."

"That's just crazy. You're saying that someone out there is just sitting there saying, 'now Dumbledore will say, _it is my pleasure to inform you that this year Hogwarts will have it's first annual Christmas ball. Why am I telling you this now as opposed to last night you ask? Well, some strange urge came over me to do so a few moments ago as though a mysterious being was telling me what to think, do, and say.'" _Replied Harry.

"Sure, don't take me seriously. But don't come crying to me when you feel like you're being… written…" said Ron defensively. 

Hermione looked as though she was doing all she could to keep from laughing, "the next time I feel lie I'm being _written_? When on earth would I feel like I was being written?"

"Beats me, the idea is ludicrous." Said Ron mockingly.

"I'm surprised that you didn't keep up with Divination, Ron, you and Trelawney could get along. Both insane," said Harry.

Ron shook his head with an all-knowing and Trelawney-like look on his face as he dug into his shepherd's pie.

The rest of the afternoon passed without much event, or at least none that Harry could remember. It was a good thing he took notes because Kelly would certainly be a good obliverator. A little too good actually. She had been his partner in Charms class and had effectively wiped his memory of the entire afternoon.

Since there was no homework on the first day back, the group lounged around all afternoon until dinner where Dumbledore actually did make an announcement.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is my pleasure to inform you that this year Hogwarts will have it's first annual Christmas ball. Why am I telling you this now as opposed to last night you ask? Well, I'm afraid it totally slipped my mind. It wasn't until I was going over my notes for the prefect meeting that I realized what I had forgotten. I am terribly sorry about the short notice of this all, but I think you will manage," he ended with his eyes twinkling.

Ron, Hermione, and Kelly all immediately looked at Harry and burst into laughter.

"Honestly, Harry, I think you're the on who should have kept Divination," said Ron, "and I also believe this means I'm right."

"You wish, author boy," replied Kelly as they left the great hall and up to Gryffindor Tower.

~*~

A/N: *deep breath* IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSO RRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYI MSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY!!!!! I didn't mean for it to take this long! I just had some serious writer's block issues! I'm not even sure if the chapter was any good… *sigh*

hehe! The one part I did like was snapped Snape… I've always wanted to say that. Yes I am indeed easily amused!

Heh sorry about that whole dream sequence thing in the beginning. I was bored and sick of starting all the chapters with 'Harry woke up.' So I made him have a very odd nightmare instead :-) I would explain it but it would just make you more confused and since I will assure you that it has NOTHING to do with the plot, don't worry about it. And I also know what you're thinking and to answer your questions, no, Harry is not on drugs.

Hmmm… the next time you feel like you're being… written… good ol' Ron. He's right for once!

Review responses!

Maz ~ no offense but I suggest you drop the fic. Kelly's not going anywhere anytime soon so she might be kinda hard to ignore.

****

H 'DB' G ~ nah, I didn't use the *real* house names cuz I've had this school floating around in my head before I even knew there was an RPG out there for it. I was actually gonna make Kelly from Katia but I figured no one would know what I was talking about and there's obviously a school in Salem so I *transferred* her there. 

****

Windwaker59 ~ lol I'm glad you like Kelly… sorry bout the whole Potions fiasco… you didn't expect Malfoy to just let her get away with dissing him, did you?

****

Becca ~ you think I'm a good author? Really? Thanks sooo much, that really means alot! I'm so happy! It's the least I could do to reply!

****

Shdurrani ~ I'm glad you like the story! Not to much fluff this ch… I hope you still liked it though.

****

Julie jewelrannah ~ I'm glad you liked the song… that was hard to write.

****

Sulwen of Great Smials ~ a tad bit behind the times, are we? I hope you get around to reviewing ch. 4… that way you won't have to hunt me down…

****

Hi ~ such shameful self-promotion, christina! I expected better of you! Oh wait a minute…

****

Future World Dictator ~ well, I didn't have Malfoy sobbing hysterically in the bathroom but you can pretend he did… if you really want to…

The next chapter won't take this long, I promise. I have to get it done before next weekend because I'm going on vacation for 2 weeks (please don't kill me!). there's gonna be lots of good stuff! Quidditch tryouts *murmurs of 'finally' among the audience*, Halloween, er… what I like to call "weird event number one"…, and maybe more… I have an idea but it might not make any sense so I probably won't put it in.

Talk to you all reeeeeally soon,

Emerald Earth

P.S. review, _review_, REVIEW!!!


	6. Something's Not Right, Part I

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If you sue me, you will get a bright orange floppy disk, a ChocoCat notebook, and a pen. Don't bother.

Harry Potter and the Elements of Magic

Summery: OotP SPOILERS!!! A 6th year fic. Voldemort's quest for the weapon, which is being protected by the order, continues. Strange events start happening at Hogwarts and the students all suspect the new exchange students are to blame but Harry, Ron, and Hermione know better... (H/Hr, R/OC)

A/N: ok, this time I'm starting the chapter as soon as I posted the last one. I have a lot to say and not long to get it written so time is not on my side. I'll try to keep the quality decent but if I make any mistakes, please let me know. I will try to fix them and repost the chapter afterwards. Don't bug me about schedules and dates, I had it all figured out before but I screwed them up last chapter and don't have the will power to redo them yet. 

Chapter Six

Something's Not Right, Part I

The first several weeks of school passed rather quickly and with little event. Snape ridiculed the Gryffindors, who did well out of spite, they started learning spells in Defense Against the Dark Arts, abandoned memory charms and moved on to encoding charms in Flitwick's class, and Animagi class was still taking extensive notes. It wasn't until the end of October that anything interesting happened.

"Quidditch tryouts on the twenty-fifth," Ron announced to the common room one night as he was pinning the notice to the board, "we need three chasers, two beaters, and a seeker."

"Hey, you have two beaters!" said Jack Sloper outraged.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You two are fired."

The ex-beaters got rather red in the face but said nothing more as the huffily went back to their homework. 

"So as I was saying, all the positions are open besides keeper, I want everyone who is even _vaguely _interested in joining the team to show up," finished Ron.

"It's going to be a very different team this year, isn't it," commented Harry.

"That's an understatement. All I know is that I'm keeper, you're seeker, and Ginny's one of the chasers," said Ron.

"So no ideas on beaters?" asked Kelly who wasn't as bored by their Quidditch talk as Hermione.

"None whatsoever. I'm hoping there'll be some good second years, maybe an exchange student. You were going to try out for a chaser, weren't you?" replied Ron.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. I'll try but I'm not guaranteeing anything. I've never played Quidditch before but I really want to fly again," said Kelly.

"You played Quodpot, you have to be a good chaser," said Harry.

"Probably but I don't want to get all your hopes up."

Upon further inspection of the notice board, they discovered an announcement for their first Hogsmeade visit on October twenty-ninth.

"I was wondering when they'd let us go. I need to pick up a few new quills," said Hermione.

"Yeah, me too. Well, sugar quills is actually what I had in mind but it's the same concept," replied Ron.

Hermione shook her head disapprovingly and Harry decided to change the subject to avoid an argument from breaking out.

"Why don't we figure out some Quidditch strategies?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," replied Ron earning an eye roll from Hermione but she didn't say anything.

Although Ron had constantly reassured him that the seeker position was his, Harry was still extremely nervous when the twenty-fifth came around. It may have been because of this that his fire in a bottle potion exploded halfway through class.

"POTTER!" Snape screeched immediately after the liquid turned to flames on various classroom surfaces and students, "DETENTION! AND FORTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! GRANGER AND CARAWAY I DID NOT INSTRUCT YOU TO DO ANYTHING!" he added as he spotted the two additional Gryffindors attempting to extinguish the flames on themselves as well as other students. "TWENTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR EACH AND DETENTION AS WELL! If the potion hit you, line up here. It will go quickly so do not, I repeat _do not_ attempt to put out the flames yourself."

It took the rest of the period to get everything under control, though certainly not back to normal. Everyone left with their robes a little singed and the tables had certainly seen better days. Harry, Hermione and Kelly were trying to sneak out the door unnoticed but their efforts were futile.

"And I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave," taunted Snape as he spotted them causing them to stop in their tracks. "You will serve your detentions with me on Halloween. I have some things that need to be taken care of and although you three aren't the best of help, it will be better than nothing. Be here then at six o'clock sharp. Don't be late or it will be another detention."

At this they became mobile again and glumly walked back to the great hall for lunch.

"Eighty points in one class, I think that's a record," commented Harry as he saw several Gryffindors gawking at the hourglasses.

"I'm sure Fred and George have managed more. I don't think Snape knew Quidditch tryouts are tonight because if he did I'm sure the detentions would have been," said Hermione.

"Yes but Halloween," Kelly groaned, "that's my favorite holiday."

Just then Ron met up with them and seemed as amazed at the hourglass as the other students.

"Hey guys did you see? _Eighty points_ in one period! It's hard to believe isn't…" he spotted the gloomy looks on their faces and dilapidated robes, "what did you do?"

"Oh just explode some fire in a bottle and try to put it out. No big deal," Hermione answered calmly.

"Ah… well… I'm sure worse things have been done… no one got said substance down their throats did they?" he asked hopefully as the others shook their heads. "Such a pity… oh well, there'll be more opportunities to finish off Malfoy."

Harry nodded vaguely as he took a seat at the Gryffindor table. The recent fiasco in Potions was working it's way to the back of his mind while tryouts persistently worked it's way to the foreground again. He just picked at his plate for a while almost completely unaware of Hermione's efforts to cheer him up. Lunch ended far too quickly for his liking and the rest of the day proceeded in a similar manner. Before he could say "Sahara desert", Ron was dragging him out to the pitch. 

Harry couldn't recall ever meeting the large expanse of green with such dread as he did that afternoon. Well, maybe before the third task of the Triwizard Tournament but it had then been a giant hedge maze filled with various magical obstacles well above his level so that was understandable.

"Alright then first thing's first, we need a seeker. I think I know who it's going to be but let's just see who came to tryout first," greeted Ron when it seemed that everyone who was going to come had arrived. When Harry was the only person to venture out to the center of the pitch he continued. "Well alright then, Potter, let's see if you've still got it."

The captain released the snitch and Harry immediately took to the air. Almost as soon as he did, he spotted the glittering golden snitch by the near middle goalpost and he dove at it capturing it in less than thirty seconds. 

"Ok, I'm glad the only person to try out for seeker wasn't a complete dud," Ron said winking as Harry contentedly touched down on the emerald field. "Ok, well he's obviously on the team. Next let's do chaser—"

"Wait a minute, how do we know that wasn't a fluke?" interrupted a burly fourth year in the third row. Harry didn't know him very well and only recognized him from the sorting this year.

"And you are…?" asked Ron annoyed.

"Phil Buckman, Australia," he replied.

"Well, Phil, you better hope it wasn't a fluke since he's the only one to try out. Besides, I know it wasn't a fluke because I've seen him fly on this team since his first year here but since this is YOU'RE first year here I don't blame you for not knowing. Just to prove he's better than our only hope, we can have him try a few more, would you like that?" reasoned Ron in a tone implying he was dealing with a three year old.

Phil looked annoyed now as well but he held his tongue and nodded instead.

"Alright then. Harry, back on your broom," ordered Ron.

Harry did as he was told and Ron released the snitch again. Harry caught it even more quickly hovering above the stands and did equally as well on the other twelve tries before the red head allowed him to stop.

"Are you happy now, Phil?" Ron asked as Harry touched the ground again and he nodded reluctantly. "Right then. Chasers, out on the field now if you will."

Ginny and Kelly walked out to the field as did several younger students Harry didn't know by name. 

"Ok, now you're going to toss around the quaffle for a while and I'll make my decision based on both how well you execute your passes and if you're able to catch it well and I'll have you throw it from the penalty line and try to score against me."

Ron tossed up the quaffle and the group of want to be chasers started immediately. Harry was soon bored by their progress and searched the stands for a place to sit. He was delighted when he saw that Hermione had come to see the tryouts but his heart sank when he saw she had brought her homework with her.

"Hey Hermione," he said hoping that he sounded casual.

"Oh, hello Harry, I didn't see you coming," she greeted cheerfully shutting her Ancient Runes textbook.

"I'm not surprised. If I had my nose stuck in such a huge book I wouldn't be able to see anything either," he replied and cursed himself for sounding as disappointed as he had.

Hermione smiled and said, "well I wasn't reading it when you were going, you know. I did come here for a reason."

Harry smiled too. "So… how did I do?" he asked.

"You were brilliant. As always. I don't know what that Buckman jerk was playing." She replied matter-of-factly.

__

She's defending me, Harry thought happily, _well, she IS your best friend… it should be expected… but still…_

Harry blinked. "Yeah, he's an annoying little prick, that's for sure. I hope he doesn't make it."

Hermione nodded and was about to say something else but they were interrupted by some loud banter down n the pitch.

"Oh, you are going to get it, darling brother Ronnikins," called Ginny from the penalty line.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, baby sister, I don't think I can ever forget the time when you had that unfortunate run-in with the tree last time you attempted scoring," the red headed keeper called back.

"I was seven! Besides, I don't think they were referring to ME in _Weasley is Our King_," she retorted.

Ron's ears went red, "just throw the quaffle, you're wasting our time."

"Whatever you say, _King Ronnikins_."

She quickly swerved to the left and threw the quaffle unexpectedly at her right hoop, successfully scoring.

"YES!" she punched the air and Ron looked both bad-tempered and happy at his sister's success and his first failure to block the shot. 

"Alright, I'll think about it," he said. "Who's next?"

"That'd be me," called Kelly.

"Don't try mind-games like she did, they won't work," the keeper warned.

"Oh, I don't need mind games," she called and shot the quaffle swiftly through the center of the left hoop.

Ron blinked several times in disbelief before he replied. "Well then… so you don't… good job… who's next?"

A scrawny looking second year went up to the line next and failed miserably at his attempt before Harry got back into conversation with Hermione.

"That was pretty good, wasn't it?" Hermione asked.

"That's an understatement…" Harry replied, "I'm hoping she didn't just catch him off guard."

The rest of tryouts went uneventfully, only two other people had managed to score against Ron and the beaters were all pretty successful in defending the bewitched pile of cushions on a broom. As much as Harry hated to admit it, Phil was by far the best out of all of the beaters.

"Alright," Ron called at about five-thirty, "that's everything. I'll post the results on the notice board on Friday. You may all… go…" he said even though several people had already started leaving when he said it.

"Well that went alright," Ginny said when Harry and Hermione joined her, Kelly, and Ron. "Do you have any ideas on who made it?"

"Well, you three did and I think that Buckman guy too. I just hope he's more agreeable on the team than at tryouts."

"You know, I think that the Quidditch team will be a very good thing for him," said Kelly earning inquisitive looks from the group. "Quidditch is a very dangerous sport after all."

A/N: I'm SO sorry I had to break this chapter up! I'm leaving on a cruise tomorrow and I think it'll pretty much impossible to post from the middle of the ocean… they have internet access but I don't think they'd appreciate me bringing my floppy and uploading from their comps. I wanted to give you guys something though before I left, even if it's a pathetically short and for the most part pointless mess. At least we know Harry's back on the Quidditch team, as are Ginny and Kelly as well as that Buckman jerk. That should be interesting later… right? And of course we can't forget our Halloween detention with Snape, which actually DOES tie into the plot for once. That's something to keep you guys wondering too. Heh. 

Argh it would have been SO nice to have put "as Harry contentedly touched down on the emerald earth" instead of "emerald field" in but that just would have been corny since its my pen name and all… *sigh* one of the few times I can think up good imagery I had to have gone and already used it… *grumbles*

Oh one more thing… is dove the past tense of dive? Because I really don't think dived sounds right but dove is that stupid little white bird… I mean… lovely little white bird… so yeah… I should probably get a beta besides spell check shouldn't I…?

Argh the godamn computer froze when I was doing responses and I REALLY don't feel like re-doing them all now so I shall do a blanket statement:

No, Ron's author theory will not come back as far as I know. Kelly is not meant to be a Mary-Sue but if you want to think she is, be my guest. Snape was a teensy bit OOC I admit but I think it all worked out in the end and… yeah… **I LOVE YOU ALL =) !!!**

Ok I shall talk to all of you people soonish as long my boat doesn't sink *shudder* and the next chapter will be better I PROMISE!!!

Begging for forgiveness,

Emerald Earth

P.S. review! You know you want to…


	7. Something's Not Right, Part II

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Still. Could you have guessed?

Harry Potter and the Elements of Magic

Summery: OotP SPOILERS!!! A 6th year fic. Voldemort's quest for the weapon, which is being protected by the order, continues. Strange events start happening at Hogwarts and the students all suspect the new exchange students are to blame but Harry, Ron, and Hermione know better... 

(H/Hr, R/OC)

A/N: ok NOW I'm starting with the plot. Things to look forward to: Hogsmeade, Halloween, detention with Snape, and "weird event one". But first, I must make an apology/ clear something up. I'm surprised that no one picked up on this but I re-read OotP over vacation (yeah I know, I have no life) and Katie Bell didn't graduate at the end of last year. I assumed she did but you know what they say about when you assume (if you don't, I wont tell you). I have proof too if you don't believe this (p. 575: "You're banned as long as Umbridge is in the school,' Ginny corrected him. "There's a difference. Anyway, once you're back, I think I'll try out for Chaser. Angelina and Alicia are both leaving next year and I prefer goal-scoring to Seeking anyway.") Ugh. That was stupid of me. Well, I think I'm gonna make it that since it's her seventh year (I KNOW this one) she's decided that she wants to devote her time to preparing for NEWTs instead of being on the Quidditch team since that's more important after she leaves school. Ok problem solved… kinda… I think I'll put that in part one later. Ok then, now that that's out of the way, let's roll.

Chapter Six

Something's Not Right, Part II

Harry had never seen a bigger commotion in the entrance hall since the night Fred and George had escaped from Umbridge on their brooms. He saw Hermione standing near the door and eventually worked his way over through the sea of students. 

"Hey Hermione," he greeted. "Where's Kelly?"

"Probably still getting ready. She overslept. Again. Where's Ron?" she asked.

"What?" Harry began, bewildered. Ron had been right behind him before but now he was nowhere to be seen. "I have no idea… We must have gotten separated in this mess…"

"Oh… alright then… I guess we should wait for them," said Hermione sounding slightly flustered. 

"What's the matter?" Harry asked. He really hated to see her unhappy.

"What? Oh, nothing. I guess I just have a few things on my mind…" she replied.

Harry was about to inquire further when Ron pushed his way through the crowd.

"Bloody third years! They're everywhere! I don't think there's ever been as many," grumbled Ron. "And they're all too enthusiastic! Let's go to Zonko's, I want to see the Shrieking Shack, I heard Honeyduke's has sherbert balls that levitate you three feet in the air. _Honestly_,"

"Um, Ron? You do know that you said the same exact things when we were third years, right?" said Hermione, obviously amused.

"Yes… well… that's not the point," said Ron agitatedly. 

Harry rolled his eyes and scanned the mob in front of them. Almost immediately he saw a very disgruntled Kelly working her way over.

"This school really has no social life, does it," she observed.

"No, Hogsmeade is about it," confirmed Hermione.

"Well, there's always the parties after we win a Quidditch match," said Ron.

Kelly sighed. "Ok, that's just pathetic. Something's going to have to change."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "What are you going to do, organize a party?"

"Something of the sort," she replied matter-of-factly. "I would have one for Halloween but," she closed her eyes and continued in a forced calm voice, "Snape gave us detentions. So I don't know when to have it. You don't have any convenient holidays between Halloween and Christmas, do you? For the first time I'm beginning to miss Thanksgiving…"

"Not at Hogwarts," said Hermione walking over to a thestral-drawn carriage, the others following her lead. "I'm not sure if a party's the best idea though… what if a teacher caught on?"

"I'm sure they're surprised that there isn't anything going on already. Besides, charms happen to be my specialty… though not particularly memory charms," she added in afterthought after seeing the incredulous look on Harry's face. "But I think the flyers can be encoded so only certain people can read them. Let's say anyone but people over the age of twenty and Slytherins."

"Yes but—"

"Oh relax, Hermione, Kelly's right. This place has been rather dull after Fred and George left," interrupted Ron.

"You're just saying that because—"

"Would you look at that," said Harry, wrenching open the door of the still moving carriage, "we're here. Let's go."

The group hopped out, a few hundred feet from where they were usually dropped off, following Harry's lead with quizzical looks on their faces.

"Well then," said Kelly who was the first to recover from Harry's thoroughly odd behavior, "I suppose we should be off to Honeyduke's."

Ron nodded fervently and they progressed to the crammed sweet shop. 

"Right, sugar quills."

They all split they're separate ways when Harry heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Harry! How are you? I can't believe I haven't seen you since last year," greeted Cho Chang, a lot more upbeat than she had been in the past year. Unbeknownst to Harry, Hermione's grip on her glass jar of Sugar Free Tooth Flossing String-Mints became unusually tight.

"Er… hello, Cho… how was your summer?" Harry asked, feeling uncomfortable but not in the way he had before. He just wanted to disappear at the moment and never see Cho again.

"Oh, it was wonderful, really! I saw my cousins for the first time since I started Hogwarts and we just had a blast together. How was yours?" she asked in the same bubbly manner she had often carried herself in in Harry's fourth year. This time, however, he was not attracted to it, it was just annoying.

"Well… it was fine," he said. He felt stupid for constantly using the same excuse, but it was certainly better than the truth.

Cho, however, did not pick up on his lack of enthusiasm and continued. 

"So, do you want to go to Madam Puddifoot's? I don't think it'd be too crowded today."

Somewhere in the background Harry heard a glass jar smashing on the ground but he couldn't look he was too busy trying to find an excuse… _any_ excuse not to go to the café from hell with Cho.

"Well… erm… see… I'd really love to go but… I mean… No offense… but I really don't think it'd work out between us…" he stammered.

"Oh," replied Cho, looking extremely putout. "Well alright then. I'll be seeing you around I guess."

"Yeah, see you, Cho."

Harry stood in the same spot for a few moments as he watched her walk away before turning back to the large assortment of flavored chocolates.

"So… there's really nothing going on between you two anymore?" asked Ron as he strode over from a display of Fizzing Whizbees.

Harry shook his head and involuntarily glanced over towards Hermione, who was cleaning up a shattered mess and talking in whispers with Kelly.

"You know, I never really thought Hermione was much of a klutz," said Ron, following Harry's gaze.

"What? Oh yeah, klutz, surprising, yep…" he babbled, thankful for Ron's ready-made excuse.

Just then Kelly walked over with Hermione following her somewhat reluctantly.

"We're going out and about. Meet you back at the castle at five?" the blonde one asked.

"Er… ok. Where are you going, exactly?" asked Ron, puzzled.

"Around. Girl stuff, you know? Shoes, make up, stuff that makes you want to gag every time you come in contact with it," she answered.

"Well, have fun then," Ron quickly said as though if he waited any longer, he'd get dragged along.

"Yeah we'll see you then," said Harry.

All Hermione did was put on a smile that looked almost like a grimace, as though she knew some unpleasant details about their escapade that Kelly didn't feel like divulging. 

Kelly gave Hermione's sleeve a slight tug and they were out the door. Harry watched after them for a moment before Ron broke into his thoughts.

"So, where do you want to go now?" he asked.

"I dunno," said Harry off-handedly. "The Three Broomsticks, I guess?"

Ron nodded in agreement and they walked out into the unusually warm October afternoon.

"So what's up, Harry?" asked Ron almost as soon as they were out of Honeyduke's.

"What do you mean?" 

"Oh, come off it," said Ron. "You've been right out of it lately, mate."

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Harry a little too quickly and instinctively increasing his walking speed.

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about, Harry," continued Ron, increasing his stride as well. "You say you're over Cho, who's it now?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

"I never liked Cho, Harry…"

"You know what I mean. Besides, I don't like anyone _new_," Harry said, not exactly lying. "But I don't think that I could say the same thing for you."

Ron looked flustered for a moment before continuing somewhat reluctantly. "Ok. Fine. So I like Kelly. But don't tell her, please? I mean, she'd never like me and that'd just be awkward."

"You think telling her would be awkward…" Harry mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

The Halloween decorations in the Great Hall were more than up to their glorious standards. Bats merrily flew in and out of groups of first years, causing them to jump. Pumpkins shot flickering glares towards the staff table and vibrant orange and black streamers glided majestically across the ceiling of the hall.

Kelly sighed wistfully, peeking through the large double doors. "Oh, how I despise him so."

"Join the club," said Harry. "I'm sorry I got you two into this. I doubt Snivellous will be to kind towards us this evening."

"Ugh, Harry, for the last time! It's not your fault! I should have known that water would only make the flames worse. I just wasn't using my head," said Hermione impatiently.

"Whatever. The point is that you three have detention and I get to enjoy the Halloween feast," Ron concluded, earning mutinous glares from the three in question. "What I mean is… oh look, I think Neville is trying to flag me down! I should be going…"

Ron beelined into the Great Hall and Harry, Hermione, and Kelly walked gloomily to the dungeons. 

"Why, if it isn't my favorite Gryffindors. I'm glad to see that you're actually on time tonight," Snape greeted icily. "You will be peeling, dicing, and pickling the fruit from a Lycanthrope plant. It must be done on a full moon, which it was so convenient to have you three here tonight. Your supplies are over there. Don't mess this one up, you're helping your dear friend Moony out here after all."

The three worked without complaint well into the night preparing the slimy grey fruit. It wasn't until they had filled seven jars of the putrid substance that Snape let them go.

"Good, good. This should keep Dumbledore happy. Now kindly get out of my sight, I'd like to get to sleep before one o'clock tonight." Snape dismissed.

"I swear, he is pure evil. Lycanthrope plant? What on earth does he want that for? It's for werewolves, isn't it? Well… it wouldn't surprise me if he were one. I had always though a vampire would fit him better but—" Kelly stopped mid-sentence, gaping at something outside the door. "Holy shit," she whispered and Hermione had an equal look of disbelief on her face.

Harry looked over their shoulders puzzled at what could be so shocking but he didn't have to look far. Water was steadily oozing through the corridor walls and flooding the floor beneath.

A/N: OMG I'm sooo sorry that took me so long! And it's a cliffie! Oh Well… to make you laugh after all this, I found this AWESOME song! It's _the hamster dance_!!! It's a remix to cotton eye joe only its this hamster voice singing it and OMG it is sooo hilarious! Whew…Yeah. moving on… 

Meh, I don't even think this chapter was that great! Especially the ending. Maybe because it's two thirty in the morning since I refused to put this off any longer. Tell me what you think, even if it's no very nice. You have to say why though, not just that you hate it.

Time for my chapterly review responses! You know you were looking forward to them all chapter… *sarcasm*

****

H "DB' G - ok, well that is a rather tiny thing, so I just left it. I had to have Ron follow through with those sugar quills this chapter, of course. Did I keep them IC this chapter? I dunno…

****

Cyberfrogx - you're right. But as long as they're believable I'm happy. I'm glad you like the story so far!

****

REALbluelightsaber -I'm so glad you like it so far! I hope I didn't kill this chapter… heh. I'm very worried if I'm writing Kelly well sometimes but I'm glad you think she's ok. 

****

Qool - lol poor Ron. And Ginny does rock! Well… once she got over Harry and started to talk at least. Or maybe that's just the d/g shipper in me talking this time. And I can't help making them humorous! I Think I need to go to IHWA… Involuntary Humor Writers Anonymous… I might give in and change the category on this if I can't buckle down and be Sirius… no pun intended… *corny fake laugh*

****

Spirit detective Mae - yay I updated! And you got a penname! Lol, now you can't hound me for the next chapter in French class… for a while at least…

****

H2opologal – yeah, I think harry was *this close* to not making the team… would this be considered keeping up the good stuff? Lemme no…

****

Narwen Mithsul - lol in the whole chapter something wasn't right… and I think you'd agree with me now.

****

A.M.bookwork247 – yeah, the characters are a bit calm. I agree with you there… but I dunno… I just usually feel too tired to do anger when I'm writing this… lol. As for experience… ummm… none? Well… this and a large series of mystery solving stories that somehow involved cats getting trapped in airport folding chairs I wrote waaaaaay back in second grade…

****

LuVs2sLaY - really? You were on that? I had no idea… lol I made the password when I got the info packet before the actual cruise and I found out the name of it. Wow that was the worst written sentence I've ever seen… *ahem* anyway, as for H & Hr getting together, they're very stubborn people! I don't see them admitting it anytime soon… Kelly and Ron will probably be sooner though.

And if you ever want me to EVER update again, not only will you review but you will go here: Petition against a 2½ hour screenplay for GoF! It's impossible! Lol, I'll update if you don't go but I still think you should.

Ta ta for now

Emerald Earth

PS. REVIEW!!!


	8. Clouded Ideas

Disclaimer: *yawns* you know the drill. 

Harry Potter and the Elements of Magic

Summery: OotP SPOILERS!!! A 6th year fic. Voldemort's quest for the weapon, which is being protected by the order, continues. Strange events start happening at Hogwarts and the students all suspect the new exchange students are to blame, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione know better... (H/Hr, R/OC)

Rating: PG-13 (just in case)

A/N: _Bring out your dead! _But I'm not dead yet! Though I might be rather soon with those looks you're giving me... I'd make excuses for my pitiful lack of updates but may as well just get this chapter out.

Ok well, since I'm in a rather comedic mood at the moment (then again, when am I not?) I shall now do a short interview with the character you all love to hate (or love… I dunno I'm getting mixed reviews): Kelly Caraway. So, Kelly, why do you think most people seem to be extremely annoyed by you?

Kelly: well, I really don't know. I don't think I'm annoying *frowns*. You're the one who made me this way though.

Emerald Earth: fair enough. I may as well tell you why _I_ think you're annoying though.

Kelly: What? Now you think I'm annoying too? Why did you purposely make me annoying? What'd I ever do to you?

Emerald Earth: Well, you see, I never intended to make you annoying. I rather like the Kelly I first thought of but somehow you just seem to get on my nerves more and more as I write you. It could help that you're a Mary Sue too.

Kelly: *on the verge of tears* I'M A MARY SUE??? WHYYYYYY?????

Emerald Earth: I don't really know. I don't like Mary Sues and here I am writing one. Ironic, eh?

Kelly: *twitching* evil, evil author you are.

Emerald Earth: perhaps. But hey, you're here now so I can't get rid of you.

Kelly: well that's the first good thing I've heard come out of this.

Emerald Earth: yet.

Kelly: *hyperventilates* WHAT?

Emerald Earth: *rushed* well hasn't this been a lovely chat. I'd love to stay but, as they say, the show must go on! I hope you all enjoy the next chapter and review! *Grins*

Chapter Seven

Clouded Ideas

Harry stood open mouthed in the doorway, gazing intently at the corridor. The water oozed steadily through the walls, glittering serenely in the torchlight. The rough stone floor of the dungeons was an odd sight indeed smooth and glassy, rippling occasionally, and covered in a good two inches of the crystalline liquid.

"I am truly touched that the three of you seem reluctant lo leave my presence but, I do have things to do tonight and none of them involve you," called Snape from behind his desk.

Kelly turned to him and opened her mouth, surely to answer him scathingly, but luckily Hermione responded first.

"It's not that, professor, it's just that…" she paused, frowning. "Well, look."

Snape raised his eyebrows but proceeded to the doorway. As soon as his eyes fell on the scene outside, his eyes widened and, if possible, he became paler than he was already.

After he stared at it for a few moments, either out of fear, shock, contemplation, or a combination of the three, it was impossible to tell, he strode purposely to the fire in the back of his classroom. He opened a discreet clay jar on the mantle, took out a pinch of powder and threw it into the flames.

"Dumbledore, there's something I think you should see," he called into the blaze.

Within a matter of seconds, Albus Dumbledore materialized in the hearth. 

"What seems to be the problem, Severus?" he asked calmly.

"It's the corridor," the dark haired professor replied. "It's flooding."

"Indeed," said Dumbledore, joining the three students in the doorway and gazing pensively at the reflections on the water's surface.

"What does it mean?" asked Harry hesitantly.

"I have my ideas," the headmaster answered, "though this doesn't concern you lot, as I'm sure you hate to hear."

As if to confirm his statement, Harry and Hermione frowned disappointedly while Kelly simply looked quizzically at the headmaster.

"And, seeing as it is well past all of your bedtimes, I must ask that you all scoot on up to your dormitories. Off you trot," he continued, ushering them out of the doorway.

It wasn't until the three Gryffindors were out of earshot from the potion's room that they dared to say anything.

"Well, tonight just went from bad to worse, didn't it," observed Kelly, breaking the ice. "I really think Dumbledore's lost it. I mean, he's a brilliant wizard and everything but he needs to brush up on his common sense… who in their right minds would send us out here with potentially dangerous, ice cold, two… wait no… now _three_ inch deep water covering the entire floor of the dungeons?"

"I'm sure he knows it's not dangerous," responded Hermione, who was walking on her tiptoes to prevent the hem of her robes from getting completely drenched. "But it is rather unpleasant."

"Who cares if it's unpleasant? I want to know what's going on! Why does Dumbledore always keep us in the dark? He _knows_ we'll just find out anyway," said Harry, plodding along and becoming more frustrated every step.

Hermione sighed.

"I know. But maybe he thinks that if he doesn't tell us, he'll sort it out before we figure out what's going on."

"And why are you so eager to figure all this out in the first place? Dumbledore's right, it doesn't concern us… why make more work for ourselves than we need to?" asked Kelly, stopping at the top of the stairs and dumping water out of her shoes.

"Why do we want to figure it out… _why do we want to figure it out?_ Because _somehow,_ despite what Dumbledore always says, it always has _everything_ to do with us. Let's face it, this obviously has something to do with Voldemort, it always does, and when it involves Voldemort I end up being dragged into the mix. And when that happens, I end up doing something stupid that puts everyone I care about in danger. So, in theory, it would be the best thing in the world to just lock me in a padded room somewhere and toss the key to Fluffy. But even when Dumbledore tries to do that, I always manage to take the hardest way out I can find out and end up right in front of Voldemort's pale, ugly face. So why do we want to figure it out? So we don't get tossed into a huge, inevitable mess with Voldemort blind. It doesn't work out so well when we do."

By the time Harry had finished his tirade, Kelly was gaping at him wordlessly, her shoe dripping limply at her side.

"I… wow… I didn't mean… sorry…"

Harry shook his head and continued walking up the corridor. Exchanging a nervous look between her two companions, Hermione hurried after him.

"Harry, really, it may not be V-Voldemort this time. Who knows, maybe the plumbing's just on the fritz!"

"The plumbing isn't on the fritz, Hermione, and you know damn well it isn't."

"No, I don't. It very possibly is. I mean, the castle _is_ centuries old, I'm surprised it's held up so well."

"Hermione! Look," he said, still frustrated and pointing to a cluster of glowing runes across from what they knew was the entrance to the Slytherin common room. "Is that common with out of date plumbing?"

Hermione gaped at the wall, blinking several times before becoming able to speak. "No I don't think they are. I'll need some paper and a quill to translate them though. There's quite a few."

"No need," said Kelly, timidly coming out from behind the pair, slightly afraid that Harry might explode again.

"What, you're fluent in runes now?" asked Harry skeptically. 

Kelly grinned sheepishly. "Kind of. I want to work in Egypt and try to figure out the pyramids and treasure. It's really amazing when you—"

"Lovely," interrupted Harry, "I was wondering if you could read these runes though?"

"Oh, right," Kelly responded, blushing. She stared at them for a moment before she came up with a conclusion. "Not very happy runes. 

__

"Most of the power within still resides,

Though someone implies to turn the tides.

Take this warning, and use it well

To find the reason that's caused nature to quell.

You must block the problem at its source

Even if your assumptions are off course.

Remember the balance; return it quick

Unless you wish time to cease to tick.

"Well that certainly explained a lot," finished Kelly bemusedly. "How can time cease to tick? And what's this balance they're going on about?"

Harry had begun pacing the corridor, combing his fingers through his perpetually disheveled hair out of frustration. "I don't know. Nothing good though, I'm sure. Whenever something's out of balance it can't be good," he glanced briefly back up at the runes before his gaze rested on the concealed entrance to the Slytherin common room. "I bet it has something to do with them."

Hermione sighed out of exasperation. "Honestly, you're getting to be as bad as Ron! You know it has nothing to do with Slytherin. Not _all _Slytherins at least. You saw how Snape looked when he saw it."

"Maybe he's trying to cover up his tracks, he wouldn't want to lose Dumbledore's trust now would he."

"Harry, you're being ridiculous. I won't argue that this probably has something to do with Voldemort, but I honestly don't think Snape is in on it," countered Hermione, who had taken to pacing too. She abruptly stopped and shook her head wearily. "Let's just get back up to the common room. I'm sure Ron is starting to think Snape boiled us alive."

Kelly nodded and headed off towards Gryffindor tower without another word. Harry gave a small sigh and nodded at Hermione before beginning the trek himself. His head was spinning with unanswered questions and wanted nothing more than to collapse into his four-poster. 

Emerald Earth: So… you're fluent in Runes now?

Kelly: Shut up, I'm not a Mary Sue.

Emerald Earth: Right, you keep telling yourself that… And I suppose you can talk to all the furry woodland creatures as well?

Kelly: No, I most certainly cannot.

Emerald Earth: Hmm, ok then. I wouldn't be surprised though. Anyway, on with the Author's Note.

I know Snape's fire is in his office, not his classroom, but it was a lot easier to but it there. If you have a problem with that then… well… I don't care *sticks tongue out*

I apologize that it's such a short chapter but I think this was a good place to break it off. Hopefully I won't be gone so long 'til next time. Heh.

*Emerald Earth*


End file.
